Las siete puertas del infierno
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Cuando las puertas del infierno se abran los demonios se alzarán sobre la tierra trayendo destrucción y muerte. Los Shinigamis tendrán que evitarlo, sin embargo esta vez no estarán solos en esa peligrosa tarea, en el camino obtendrán poderosos aliados de la Aldea de la Hoja.
1. Comienzo

**LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO, LOS DE NARUTO PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO. **

**Advertencias: **Contiene OoC.

* * *

**LAS SIETE PUERTAS DEL INFIERNO**

**Capítulo 1.- Comienzo.**

Era un día soleado, una mujer rubia se encontraba sentada tras su escritorio, a sus espaldas había una gran ventana que dejaba ver una bella vista de la Aldea de la Hoja.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y por ella entró una joven de cabello negro.

—Tsunade. —dijo la chica angustiada al acercarse al escritorio. —la Hokage alzó la vista de los documentos para verla. —él ha muerto. —le informó.

La rubia se recargó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos.

—Es una lástima. —dijo con cierta pena. —Era un muchacho con muchas habilidades, hubiera sido alguien muy útil a la aldea. Sobre todo ahora que conocemos la verdad.

—Sí, lástima que no hay manera de revertir el tiempo para evitar que muriera o de poder revivirlo. —comentó Shizune. —espero que su alma pueda encontrar descanso.

—Alma. —susurró la mujer rubia con notable sorpresa. Se levantó del asiento. —creo que si hay algo que podemos hacer después de todo. —dijo.

Shizune estaba confundida. Tsunade salió de la habitación seguida de su asistente. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta al final del mismo.

—¿Qué va a hacer? —preguntó Shizune, pues esa puerta jamás se abría y la única que tenía la llave era Tsunade, así que ella nunca había entrado ahí.

—Pedirle un favor a un viejo amigo. —comentó la Hokage mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura y la hacía girar.

Ellas entraron a la habitación, la cual era pequeña y tenía un poco de polvo. Sólo había un par de sillas, una mesa y, lo que le sorprendió a Shizune, una pantalla gigante.

Tsunade se acercó a la pantalla y oprimió un botón rojo colocado en una esquina. La pantalla se puso gris.

—¿Qué es eso Tsunade? —preguntó la chica de cabello negro acercándose a la rubia.

—Esto me permitirá comunicarme con alguien que conocí por casualidad hace varios años. —respondió ella. —cuando era niña. Sólo espero que pueda contactarlo.

Pasó cerca de media hora hasta que la pantalla comenzó a emitir sonido como de lluvia y la pantalla gris comenzó a ponerse borrosa, después la imagen se hizo más clara y en la pantalla se observó a un hombre rubio de sombrero verde.

—¡Oh! Cuanto tiempo sin verte Tsunade. —comentó el rubio con una sonrisa. —Has crecido mucho, aunque me sorprende verte tan joven.

—Lo mismo digo, luces igual a la primera vez que te vi. —respondió la rubia. Shizune miraba todo en silencio.

—¿Y a que debo tu llamada? —preguntó el rubio.

—Necesito pedirte un favor. —dijo ella.

Shizune se quedó asombrada cuando escuchó a Tsunade. No entendía nada de lo que esas dos personas hablaban. Shinigamis, Sociedad de Almas ¿Qué era eso?

—Ya veo. —dijo el hombre rubio serio. —pues trataré de ayudarte, aunque llevará algo de tiempo por lo que te acabo de contar.

Tsunade asintió. No le importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, sólo quería darle una segunda oportunidad al chico, en realidad si todo salía bien, le daría una oportunidad a más de uno.

—Entiendo que acaban de pasar por una terrible lucha, así que no te preocupes. —comentó la rubia.

—Ichigo ha despertado. —se escuchó la voz de un hombre en la habitación del otro lado de la pantalla.

—Me tengo que ir, pero nos mantendremos en contacto. —mencionó el hombre de sombreo verde y luego cortó la comunicación. Necesitaba ver como tomaría Ichigo la noticia de que había perdido sus poderes tras la batalla con Aizen.

—Tsunade ¿Quién es él? —preguntó la de cabello corto. —¿Y que son los Shinigamis?

—Él es Kisuke Urahara. —contó la Hokage. —Un Shinigami, un dios de la muerte. —Shizune veía a la rubia confundida. —Ellos se encargan de que las Almas lleguen a la Sociedad de Almas, o lo que nosotros conocemos como cielo.

—¿Pero cómo lo conociste? —preguntó la chica de cabello corto.

—Pues veras….

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Tres meses después en la Sociedad de Almas.**

Rukia caminaba por el pasillo que conducía a la sala de reuniones de los capitanes, no estaba sorprendida puesto que ya era Teniente y era normal que acudiera a esas reuniones.

Sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que únicamente estaban en la sala el capitán Yamamoto, el capitán Ukitake y Urahara.

—Rukia Kuchiki. —habló Yamamoto. —has sido llamada porque tengo una misión para ti. —informó. Rukia asintió.

—Rukia queremos que te encargues de cuidar y entrenar a alguien. —comentó Ukitake.

—¿Entrenar? —preguntó Rukia confundida. —¿no debería ir entonces a la academia Shinigami?

—No. —mencionó Urahara. —él no es Shinigami sin embargo tiene un gran poder.

—Además tiene problemas de salud y necesitamos que lo cures, pero eso tomará algo de tiempo. —comentó Ukitake.

—Pero ¿no sería mejor que lo curara la capitana Unohana? —preguntó la teniente confundida. Aunque ella sabía usar el Kido curativo no se comparaba ni un poco con la capitana del cuarto escuadrón o algún miembro del mismo.

—Este es un favor que nos pidió Urahara. —habló Ukitake. —Y necesitamos conservarlo en secreto por ahora. Así que pensamos en ti para que actúes prudente y discretamente.

—Entiendo. —contestó Rukia. —cumpliré lo que me piden al pie de la letra.

—Entonces conoce a tu nueva misión. —dijo Urahara viendo hacía un rincón de la habitación.

Rukia se giró hacia donde él le indicó y vio recargado en la pared, de brazos cruzados, a un muchacho alto, de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta baja. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Él es el chico al que tendrás que atender. —dijo Yamamoto.

Aunque más que nada quería tenerlo vigilado, todavía no le tenía mucha confianza, sin embargo sentía que le debía un favor a Urahara por creerlo traidor en el pasado, así que había accedido a su petición.

Rukia se acercó al chico.

—Soy Rukia Kuchiki, teniente del treceavo escuadrón del Gotei Trece.

—Soy Itachi Uchiha. —respondió el chico.

Urahara le explicó a Rukia en que consistía su misión y la historia del chico. Ella se sorprendió al enterarse que no provenía del mundo humano, al menos no del que ella conocía.

Rukia enseguida notó que el chico era alguien serio, pero educado. En cierta forma le recordó a su hermano.

Yamamoto y Ukitake salieron del salón para dejar que Urahara terminara de ponerlos al tanto de la situación.

—Urahara ¿cómo está Ichigo? —preguntó Rukia tras escuchar las ultimas indicaciones.

—Sigue tratando de lidiar con su vida normal. —le comentó. —pero está bien. Chad, Orihime y Uryu se encargan de los Hollows por él.

—Espero que tengas razón. —comentó Rukia preocupada, sabiendo lo fácil que Ichigo podía deprimirse.

—Disculpa que ahora no puedas ir a verlo por lo que acabo de pedirte.

—No hay problema. —dijo Rukia.

Aunque quería ver a Ichigo, ahora que era teniente con más razón debía cumplir con las órdenes que le daban.

Rukia y el muchacho salieron del primer escuadrón para comenzar de inmediato con el tratamiento. Aunque Rukia no era una experta como Isane o Hanataro, pondría todo su esfuerzo para ayudar a ese chico.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

**Un año y ocho meses después.**

Rukia se encontraba en el área de cuidados intensivos del cuarto escuadrón. El Sereitei acababa de ser invadido por los Quincy y ella había resultado herida, por eso ahora estaba vendada de casi todo el cuerpo y cara.

—Capitán Hirako ¿por qué Ichigo tenía esa cara tan triste? —le preguntó al hombre que estaba junto a la ventana, después de que su amigo de cabello naranja saliera de la habitación.

—Su Zanpakuto se ha roto y debe de estar cansado. —comentó el capitán. —No tienes de que preocuparte.

Pero su repuesta no dejó convencida a Rukia.

Hirako salió de la habitación, en la puerta se encontró con el chico que estaba bajo el cuidado de Rukia, lo saludó con la cabeza y siguió su camino.

Rukia sabía que Ichigo estaba así por algo más que su espada rota, lo conocía bien. Se sentía mal al no poder hacer nada por ayudarlo.

—Rukia. —la voz de un chico la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué haces aquí Itachi? —preguntó sorprendida. Pues cuando la guerra comenzó Yamamoto dio instrucciones para que se mantuviera alejado, así que ella lo había llevado a casa de los hermanos de Kaien.

—No es mi naturaleza esconderme en una batalla. —dijo el chico de pie junto a la cama. —Si hubiera estado aquí no hubiera permitido que te pasara nada. —en su mirada se notaba la preocupación que sentía por ella.

En ese tiempo que habían convivido, él había aprendido a apreciarla. Ella lo había curado y le había hecho compañía.

Al principio pensó que ella lo interrogaría para conocer toda su historia, sin embargo ella respeto su privacidad. Rukia también había logrado que se sintiera más cómodo en ese nuevo mundo que estaba descubriendo. Pero al final, él terminó por confiar en ella y revelarle su pasado, pensó que lo juzgaría por ser un asesino, pero de nueva cuando lo volvió a sorprender, pues ella había entendido sus motivos.

—No te culpes por mi estado, fui muy descuidada y por eso estoy aquí. —respondió Rukia. —Además creo que tú tienes otra batalla que librar. En tu mundo también están en una guerra, ellos te necesitan.

—No.—respondió el chico. —Esa ya no es mi batalla, ya no pertenezco a ese lugar.

—Esa es la forma en la que ocultas tu miedo. —dijo Rukia. — tienes miedo de enfrentarte a tu hermano.

Pero el joven no pudo responder ya que una mujer alta entró en la habitación.

—He venido por ti Rukia Kuchiki y por tu compañero Renji Abarai. —dijo la mujer extendiendo dos de sus largos brazos huesudos hacía ellos.

Itachi se sorprendió de que una extraña energía envolviera a los chicos dejándolos dentro de una especie de capsula.

—No te la puedes llevar. —dijo él.

—Si los dejo morirán. —respondió la mujer y dio la media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

El joven se quedó sin saber qué hacer, después de todo seguía sin conocer todo lo concerniente a la Sociedad de Almas. Sólo esperaba que Rukia estuviera a salvo.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Un año y tres meses después.**

La guerra contra el Vandenreich ya tenía un año de haber terminado, la Sociedad de Almas por fin volvía a estar en paz. Aunque se perdieron muchas vidas, la guerra también dejó algo bueno, la solidaridad y la unión de varias razas.

Grimmjow , Tsukishima, Ginjo lucharon a la par que los Shinigamis para vencer a un enemigo en común. Y al final limaron asperezas. Bueno Grimmjow aún seguía con la idea de pelear con Ichigo, por lo que ahora el chico de cabellera naranja tenía que cuidarse de Zaraki y el arrancar.

Itachi también participó en la lucha, asombrando a más de uno por su estilo de pelea y su poder. Fue entonces que Urahara reveló su identidad y la existencia de un mundo diferente al suyo.

El chico fue aceptado por todos.

Y esa tranquila mañana él caminaba por las calles del Sereitei haciendo un recorrido de rutina y acompañado por Rukia.

—Ya pasó más de un año desde que terminó la guerra en tu aldea. —comentó Rukia. —¿por qué no has querido hablar con tu hermano?

—Ya no tiene caso. —respondió el chico que caminaba a su lado, vistiendo una camiseta negra y un pantalón del mismo color. —él ha regresado a la aldea.

—Pero…—Rukia quería rebatir, pero el sonido de una explosión se escuchó en el bosque, a pocos metros de distancia de donde estaban, haciendo que ellos se pusieran atentos y dejaran su plática para después.

—Vamos a investigar. —dijo Rukia y junto con el chico corrió en la dirección de la explosión.

Al llegar al bosque vieron que una parte de él estaba destruido.

—Ten cuidado. —mencionó el chico sacando, de una bolsa que estaba atada a su pantalón, un kunai.

Rukia y el chico se concentraron para sentir al enemigo. De repente Rukia alzó la vista y vio una ráfaga de energía azul que se dirigía a ellos.

Los chicos saltaron hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, que provocó un gran cráter en el suelo.

—Buenos reflejos. —se escuchó una voz burlona entre los árboles.

—No seas cobarde y muéstrate. —ordenó Rukia desvainando a su Zanpakuto.

Una nueva ráfaga de energía azul salió de un punto del bosque, Itachi lanzó el Kunai, pero este se perdió dentro de la energía.

El ataque se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia ellos, pero Rukia usando Shunpo se colocó delante de su acompañante y usando a Sode no Shirayuki trató de detener la energía, sin embargo esta era muy fuerte, por lo que Rukia fue arrastrada unos metros, llevándose consigo al chico.

La energía impactó en ellos, aunque no tan potentemente.

Rukia e Itachi se levantaron del suelo llenos de polvo y con algunos rasguños.

Itachi sacó la espada que llevaba en su espalda y la empuñó con fuerza al igual que Rukia

—Ahí viene. —informó Itachi.

De entre los arboles una figura salió con gran velocidad para atacarlos con una espada, de inmediato fue interceptado por Itachi.

Rukia abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al ver que su enemigo llevaba un manto negro con botones blancos rectangulares y usaba una máscara separada por una diagonal en dos partes, una blanca y otra negra.

—¿Qué son ellos? —preguntó Itachi mientras bloqueaba la espada enemiga.

—Son pecadores. —dijo Rukia. —habitantes del infierno. —aclaró. —pero la puerta del infierno se cerró ¿Cómo pudo escapar? —se preguntó en voz alta.

El pecador de aspecto delgado saltó hacia atrás para separarse de Itachi.

—Tenemos muchas formas de regresar. —dijo y luego rió estrepitosamente.

—Tendremos que mandarte de nuevo al infierno. —señaló Rukia. —Itachi ataca a su máscara, es su debilidad.

La Shinigami y el ninja se abalanzaron contra el enemigo, sus ataques eran potentes, pero el pecador podía detenerlos.

Rukia e Itachi tomaron su distancia.

El pecador apareció en una de sus manos varios puñales con el mango negro, y en el cual había algunas inscripciones. Se los lanzó a Rukia, quien pudo desviar casi todos con su espada, excepto uno que se clavó en uno de sus costados.

—("Esta hecho"). —pensó el pecador.

—Rukia ¿estas bien? —preguntó Itachi acercándose a ella.

—Sí, no es nada. —dijo sacándose el arma del cuerpo, luego lo tiró al piso.

Ellos volvieron a prestarle atención a su oponente, así que no vieron como el puñal se desvanecía entre unas llamas negras.

Itachi hizo unos sellos y una gran bola de fuego apareció dirigiéndose hacia el pecador.

El enemigo intentó pararla con su espada, pero el Katon de Itachi logró herirlo haciendo que cayera hincado al suelo.

—Eso no bastará para matarme. —dijo el pecador levantándose.

—No quiero matarte, sólo regresarte al infierno. —dijo Rukia colocándose en frente del pecador y con un rápido movimiento deslizó su Zanpakuto en forma vertical partiendo la máscara en dos partes. Inmediatamente volvió a alejarse del pecador.

Ella había aprovechado la distracción del pecador para atacarlo.

—No. —gritó el pecador asustado.

Itachi vio como unas cadenas aparecieron y apresaron al pecador. Una gran energía se dejó sentir y sacudió con fuerza las hojas de los árboles. Después el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y una gran puerta apareció en el cielo, en ella habían dos grandes esqueletos.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Itachi.

—Es la puerta del infierno. —contestó Rukia observando como la puerta se abría.

—Pero no estén tan confiados, muy pronto las siete puertas se abrirán. —gritaba el pecador mientras era jalado por una cadena hacia el interior de la puerta. —Y ellos gobernaran la tierra, entonces los muertos nos levantaremos de nuevo.

Rukia se quedó intrigada por sus palabras, Itachi observó como de la gran puerta salía una espada justo cuando el pecador se estaba acercando, y como él desapareció al ser tocado por ella.

La gran puerta desapareció y el cielo volvió a ser azul.

—Tengo que informar al capitán Kyoraku sobre esto. —dijo Rukia envainando su espada.

De inmediato los chicos se dirigieron al primer escuadrón, durante el trayecto Rukia puso al tanto a Itachi de los pecadores y el infierno.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Al día siguiente en Karakura.**

Ichigo caminaba de regreso a casa, era tarde pues se había quedado a prácticas del club de futbol. Miraba el cielo con tonalidades anaranjadas cuando sintió una fuerte presencia cerca del lugar donde estaba. No era Hollow, de eso estaba seguro.

Iba a sacar su placa de Shinigami cuando fue atacado por una ráfaga de energía azul, sin tiempo para reaccionar sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos.

—Ichigo idiota, despierta. —le dijo una voz que conocía muy bien, y que jamás admitiría, pero extrañaba escuchar.

—Rukia. —dijo abriendo los ojos y viendo como Rukia había detenido el ataque con su espada.

Ichigo no perdió más tiempo y salió de su cuerpo.

El pecador apareció junto a Rukia y le dio una patada en un costado, lanzándola algunos metros de ahí.

—¡Rukia! —Gritó Ichigo desesperado. —¡Maldito! —dijo con enojo viendo al pecador y se lanzó sobre él.

El pecador e Ichigo se enfrascaron en una gran pelea de espadas, mientras Rukia se levantaba del suelo.

—¿Estas bien? —cuestionó Itachi.

—Sí. —dijo ella sin dejar de ver a Ichigo.

El enemigo logró alejarse de Ichigo y le lanzó una ráfaga de energía, pero Ichigo logró cortarla en dos con Zanguetsu. El pecador aprovechó para lanzarle varios puñales con mango negro e inscripciones en ellos.

El primero rozó un brazo de Ichigo, los demás fueron bloqueados por él.

Y al igual que pasó con Rukia, el puñal que hirió al chico de cabello naranja, desapareció en medio de llamas negras.

Ichigo utilizó el Getsuga Tensho y logró herir a su oponente de un brazo, el cual se alejó más de ellos.

—Han vencido por ahora Shinigamis, pero pronto reuniremos el poder suficiente para que los demonios regresen al mundo.

—¿Qué estas diciendo? —preguntó Ichigo.

— Que pronto las puertas se abrirán gracias a…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que fue consumido por unas llamas rojas.

—Estaba hablando demasiado. —se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

Ichigo, Rukia e Itachi trataban de localizar a la dueña de la voz, pero no lograron identificarla.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Muy pronto sabrán de mí, por ahora será mejor que disfruten de sus patéticas vidas. —dijo la mujer. —Muy pronto Karakura y Konoha serán destruidas. —una risa siniestra se escuchó por un momento y luego desapareció.

Itachi y Rukia se acercaron a Ichigo.

—¿Konoha? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Es mi aldea. —Respondió Itachi. —¿pero cómo sabe de ella?

—Es mejor ir a ver a Urahara, quizá él sepa algo al respecto. —mencionó Rukia. Los hombres asintieron.

Urahara escuchó atentamente el relato de los chicos. Después fue a su cuarto para buscar un libro grueso, el que les enseñó a ellos.

—Hay una leyenda sobre el infierno. —comentó Urahara. —cuenta que hay siete puertas ocultas alrededor del mundo que conectan al infierno con la tierra y que cada una de ellas es custodiada por un guardián, que espera pacientemente el momento de abrir esa puerta para dejar salir a los habitantes del infierno.

—Entonces ¿los pecadores están buscando esas puertas? —preguntó Ichigo.

—No. —dijo Yoruichi entrando a la habitación. —ellos saben donde están. —informó mientras se sentaba junto a Kisuke. —los que ellos buscan son almas puras para ofrecer en sacrificio y así abrir las puertas.

—Es por eso que ha habido ataques antes, pero los asociábamos con Hollows, fue hasta que uno de ellos atacó a Rukia e Itachi que descubrimos que en realidad eran los pecadores.

Ichigo al escuchar sobre el ataque a Rukia volteó a verla.

—Estoy bien. —respondió ella. —Itachi y yo logramos vencer al pecador.

Ichigo estaba aliviado de que ella estuviera bien, sin embargo no le agradaba la idea de que ella pasara tanto tiempo con el chico. Nadie lo notó, pero una pequeña cantidad de energía negra rodeó a Ichigo por el pie y luego se metió en su cuerpo.

—Pero no entiendo porque esa mujer se refirió a Konoha también. —dijo Itachi.

—Konoha y todo el mundo Shinobi están en distinto plano que Karakura. —comentó Urahara. —sin embargo está conectada con la Sociedad de Almas, pues todas las personas cuando mueren van ahí. Tampoco está conectada con Hueco Mundo por lo que no sufren de ataques de Hollows, pero así como está conectada con el cielo, también se conecta con el infierno. Cuando alguien comete serios crímenes va directo al infierno. Imagino que a Itachi se le perdonaron sus crímenes porque no lo hizo porque quisiera. —dijo anticipando la duda del joven ninja. —aunque no puedo decirlo a ciencia cierta.

—Esa conexión da pie a que alguna puerta se localice en ese mundo. —agregó Yoruichi.

Los tres jóvenes que escuchaban estaban sorprendidos.

—De hecho esta mañana contacté con Tsunade y ella me informó que últimamente ha habido varios ataques a aldeas cercanas, en las que han desaparecido varias personas. —dijo Urahara. —No quise decirle sobre lo que sospechamos para no alarmarla antes de tiempo.

—Eso quiere decir que Konoha puede estar en peligro. —comentó con preocupación Itachi.

—De hecho lo está. —dijo Renji entrando en la sala de Urahara. Todos voltearon a verlo. —El doceavo escuadrón localizó dos puertas en ese mundo. —comentó el teniente serio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Después de que Urahara le informara a el capitán Yamamoto de la existencia de ese mundo, él mandó vigilarlo, quería asegurarse de que no fuera amenaza para la Sociedad de Almas. —comentó Renji. —y gracias a eso ahora sabemos que ellos están en peligro.

—No sólo ellos. —intervino Urahara. —si esas puertas se abren influirán en el flujo de las almas, pues los demonios, al igual que los Hollows, las devoran.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Rukia.

—No quedará otra alternativa que ir a Konoha e impedir que esas puertas se abran. —dijo Urahara poniéndose de pie.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —señaló Ichigo.

—Lo mismo digo. —comentó Renji.

—Sí. —secundó Rukia. —¿Qué piensas hacer Itachi?

Ella sabía que él estaba evitando ver a su hermano, pero también conocía el amor que el chico sentía por su aldea.

—Salvar a mi aldea. —respondió sin titubeos.

—Entonces prepararé todo para el viaje. —dijo Urahara. —Espero que tus amigos estén dispuestos a cooperar con nosotros. —comentó viendo a Itachi.

Él estaba seguro que lo harían, al menos Naruto y Sakura, de Sasuke no podía afirmar nada.

—Mientras iré a informarle sobre la situación a Kyoraku. —señaló Yoruichi.

Y así comenzaba una nueva aventura para los Shinigamis, una que los llevaría a conocer otro mundo y quien sabe, a hacer nuevos amigos tal vez.

* * *

**Y bueno aquí les dejó otra rara historia que se me ocurrió, quizá sólo sea de dos o tres capítulos, dependerá de la inspiración que tenga.**

**Aunque pareciera ItaRuki (?) es IchiRuki.**

**Saludos...**


	2. La unión de dos mundos

**LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO, LOS DE NARUTO PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO. **

**Advertencias: **Contiene OoC.

* * *

Gracias: **Akisa: **Gracias por leer y ser el primer review. De hecho el titulo lo saqué de un reportaje que salió en televisión, en el que mencionaban que hay siete entradas al infierno esparcidas en el mundo. Pues espero que esta historia no te decepcione, de hecho estaba a punto de borrarla pero en eso vi tu comentario y se me hizo feo eliminarla. **Death demon98:** Muchas gracias por comentar y espero te guste este capítulo. **Felicigra:** Gracias por comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y por supuesto Ichigo sentirá muchos celos y como es impulsivo en una de esas le suelta la verdad a Rukia. **HOTARU SATURN BLACK:** Gracias por leer y comentar, pues no pondré muchos personajes de Naruto, ya que apenas la estoy empezando a ver, así que no creo que tengas muchos problemas con ello. También sintió lo de Zanguetsu, espero que no se vaya por completo. **ALEXZHA:** Gracias por comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, y claro que Ichigo sentirá muchos celos más adelante. **DaniI: **hola, el Itaruki creo que sólo existe en mi loca cabeza XD. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

* * *

**LAS SIETE PUERTAS DEL INFIERNO**

**Capítulo 2.- La unión de dos mundos.**

El sol se alzaba en el firmamento compartiendo sus cálidos rayos con los habitantes de Konoha. Una suave brisa se dejaba sentir de vez en cuando aligerando un poco el calor y jugando con los cabellos de las personas.

La aldea en general estaba en calma, pues ya tenía poco más del año que la cuarta guerra había terminado, las personas poco a poco volvían a retomar sus vidas. El dolor por haber perdido a sus seres queridos no se olvidaba por completo, pero ahora tenían que aprender a vivir sin ellos.

La aldea ya estaba reconstruida en su mayoría, sólo faltaban algunas viviendas o reparaciones de calles, tareas que con gusto hacían todos los ninjas de la hoja, o casi todos.

—¡Adiós Sakura! —Saludó un pequeño niño, que iba de la mano de su mamá, a una muchacha de cabello rosa y ojos jade que caminaba del otro lado de la calle.

—¡Adiós! —saludó la muchacha alegremente para luego volver su vista a las flores y una carta que llevaba en la mano. —¡Qué extraño! —susurró.

Hacía pocos minutos que un joven la había interceptado en la calle, le había confesado que le gustaba, le entregó de forma presurosa esos obsequios y salió corriendo.

Y aunque no era la primera vez que se le confesaban chicos que ni siquiera sabía que existían, si era la primera vez que no se quedaba a escuchar la respuesta.

Y es que después de la guerra, la popularidad de Sakura, y de otras Kunoichis, había aumentado.

—¡Adiós! —un chico que atendía un puesto de verduras la saludó con una gran sonrisa. Ella contestó el saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Y aunque no le agradaba del todo ser el centro de atención de esos chicos, tampoco le desagradaba completamente, pues a veces se sentía bien el saberse admirada por el sexo opuesto.

Sin embargo ella no podía corresponder a ninguno de ellos, por una sencilla y tonta razón.

Tan perdida iba en sus pensamientos que no vio a un chico doblando la calle y chocó con él.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó.

—No hay cuidado. —respondió el chico de ojos azules y cabello negro, con una gran sonrisa. —Fue mi culpa por ir distraído.

Sakura le sonrió de forma amable y comenzó a caminar, pero el chico se adelantó y se puso enfrente de ella.

—Yo te estaba buscando. —le dijo él. Sakura lo miró confundida. —quiero que aceptes esto. —dijo un poco nervioso entregándole un ramo de rosas, el cual Sakura aceptó, pues Ino le había dicho que sería una grosería de su parte rechazar los obsequios que los chicos le ofrecían con tanta devoción. —Y quiero preguntarte si ¿me aceptarías una invitación para comer?

Sakura se incomodó y se puso un poco nerviosa, estaba por rechazarlo cuando alguien se le adelantó.

—Largo de aquí. —dijo una voz fuerte, a un lado de ella.

Sakura se sorprendió de ver a Sasuke junto a ella y mirando al chico con enojo.

Sasuke había regresado a la aldea después de ayudar en la guerra. Tsunade lo había sentenciado a pasar seis meses en prisión, además de ponerle un sello para controlar sus poderes, y de otros castigos más leves, como misiones de bajo rango o lo que sea que se le ocurriese a la Hokage y le irritara a él.

—Sasuke…—susurró la Kunoichi. Desde hacía tiempo ya no usaba el sufijo Kun con él, aunque seguía siendo amable.

—¿Qué no me escuchaste? —le preguntó Sasuke al chico de forma fría e intimidante.

—Adiós Sakura. —dijo el joven sin esconder su miedo y salió corriendo. Conocía la fama de Sasuke y no quería tener problemas con él.

La chica se giró a ver al chico de cabello y ojos oscuros y, nuevamente, compañero de equipo.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso Sasuke? —preguntó ella. Y una muy pequeña esperanza se albergó en su corazón. ¿Acaso sería que él…?

—No te hagas ideas extrañas Sakura. —respondió él en total calma. — No es que me interese con quien salgas.

Sakura se insultó mentalmente por seguir siendo tan ilusa, por no aceptar que Sasuke nunca la iba a querer, por seguir albergando sentimientos por el chico.

—Entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —volvió a preguntar.

—Porque te estamos cuidando Sakura-chan. —respondió un chico rubio, que acababa de llegar junto a ellos.

—Escuchamos a ese chico hacer una apuesta con otro sobre quien lograría pasar una noche contigo. —agregó Sasuke. —Al otro ya le advirtió Naruto que no se meta contigo.

Y a Sakura en lugar de alegrarle esa revelación, la ofendió.

—Es por eso que decidimos protegerte. —dijo Naruto.

—¿Protegerme? —preguntó ella conteniendo el coraje. —¿No creen que yo sola pude arreglármelas?

—Eres muy ingenua y amable, por eso eres fácil de engañar. —dijo Sasuke. —Nunca piensas mal de las personas y por eso cualquiera se puede aprovechar de ti.

—En eso tienes razón. —soltó Sakura con enfado porque de nuevo la menospreciaban. —Soy tan ingenua que creí que podría ayudarte a ser feliz y encontrar el amor.

—El amor y la felicidad no son para mí. —interrumpió Sasuke serio, mirándola a los ojos. Naruto, que seguía a un lado del de cabello negro, miraba en silencio la escena.

¿Cómo podría él ser feliz si le había cortado esa posibilidad a su hermano?, jamás se perdonaría haber asesinado a Itachi.

Es cierto que ya no tenía sentimientos de venganza, pues ya el consejo de Konoha había pagado por sus acciones, pero él no se podía permitir sentir otras emociones como el amor, no quería atarse a alguien y luego perderlo.

—Será mejor que olvides esa idea Sakura, jamás podré sentir algo más por ti que simple compañerismo. —continuó hablando, Sakura hizo gala de una gran voluntad para no llorar ahí mismo. —Por tu bien será mejor que no lo olvides.

—Otra vez tienes razón Sasuke. —habló ella lo más calmada que pudo. —El amor sólo es para los valientes y no te preocupes, ya entendí que por más que me esfuerce jamás me amaras. —Sakura se acercó a él y le susurró unas palabras al oído. —Te dejaré de amar Sasuke, te lo prometo, a partir de hoy te voy a olvidar. —palabras que, aunque el ultimo Uchiha no lo demostró, le afectaron.

Al principio que Sasuke se incorporó a la aldea Sakura se había mostrado algo desconfiada, pues pensaba que tenía intenciones ocultas, sin embargo con el pasar del tiempo y gracias a Naruto vio que él hacía un gran esfuerzo en retomar su vida e intentar dejar el pasado atrás, así que nuevamente confió en él.

Y aunque ya no era una fan obsesionada que lo perseguía a todos lados y que siempre estuviera alabándolo, ella seguía manteniendo ese fuerte sentimiento hacía él, albergando la esperanza de que algún día Sasuke también desarrollara ese sentimiento por ella.

Pero ahora ya se había cansado de esperar por algo que jamás llegaría, ahora había comprendido que ella necesitaba cerrar ese ciclo y comenzar uno nuevo, aunque le costara trabajo. Además le ofendía que la siguiera creyendo débil.

Un silencio tenso se formó entre ellos, hasta que la presencia de un ANBU la rompió.

—La Hokage solicita su presencia inmediatamente en su oficina. —informó el ANBU, luego desapareció en medio de una nube de humo.

—¿Para qué nos querrá la vieja? —preguntó Naruto, intentando que sus amigos aligeraran la tensión que se había vuelto a formar.

—No lo sé, pero es mejor no hacerla esperar. —dijo Sakura y comenzó a caminar hacia la torre de la Hogkage. Los otros dos hombres la siguieron. Sabían que Sakura seguía enojada porque no había golpeado a Naruto como habitualmente lo hacía cuando insultaba a Tsunade.

Ninguno se dio cuenta que habían sido observados por dos personas, de hecho no podían verlos.

—Mi hermano es un tonto. —comentó Itachi, quien llevaba una larga capa negra y una máscara blanca en una mano.

—Será mejor que nosotros también nos apuremos. —comentó Rukia. —Aunque no quieras encontrarte con él.

Itachi asintió y junto con Rukia se dirigió a la oficina de la Hokage.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Sakura tocó a la puerta y después entró seguida de sus compañeros a la oficina. Los tres se sorprendieron al ver a un hombre rubio, que vestía un kimono verde, un abrigo del mismo tono, un sombrero de rayas blancas y verdes y unos zapatos de madera. También llevaba un bastón consigo, algo que le dio curiosidad a Sakura, pues no parecía necesitarlo.

—Buenos días. —saludó Sakura.

Urahara y Tsunade respondieron el saludo.

—Chicos los mandé a llamar porque hay algo importante que necesito decirles. —comentó Tsunade desde detrás de su escritorio. —pero antes necesito que se tomen esto. —dijo colocando sobre la mesa tres pastillas.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura tomaron una pastilla cada quien.

—¿Para qué son? —preguntó Sasuke.

—¿Pretende que nos tomemos algo con una calavera dibujada? —preguntó Naruto viendo la pastilla. Fue hasta ese momento que sus compañeros notaron el inusual dibujo en la pastilla.

—Créanme, es sólo decoración. —comentó Kisuke con una sonrisa. —No les va a pasar nada….espero.

Esa respuesta no alentó para nada al chico con marcas en sus mejillas.

—¿Y usted quien es? —preguntó curiosa Sakura.

—Sólo soy un simple hombre de negocios, honesto, atractivo y sexi. —respondió Urahara de lo más alegre.

—("Y estúpido"). —pensó Sasuke.

—Él es Kisuke Urahara, un viejo amigo. —señaló Tsunade. —Necesito que se tomen las pastillas, son seguras, yo misma las he probado.

Sakura y los demás, aun dudando, se las tomaron.

—Ahora si díganos para que son. —pidió Naruto.

—Esas pastillas controlaran su chakra para que puedan ver a los enemigos y..

—¿Enemigos? —cuestionó Sasuke.

—Sí, las explosiones y ataques a otras aldeas han sido provocadas por un enemigo poderoso. —comentó Tsunade. —pero no pueden ser vistos por los ojos normales, es ahí donde entra la pastilla.

En ese momento unas explosiones cercanas a Konoha se escucharon.

—Nos están atacando. —dijo Naruto. —Tsunade…

La rubia asintió sabiendo de sobra lo que quería el rubio. Ya después les explicaría sobre los Shinigamis.

Los tres chicos del equipo siete saltaron por la ventana.

—Nosotros también vamos. —dijo un chico de cabello naranja y traje de Kimono y, seguido por un chico de cabello rojo y una chica de cabello negro, salió por el mismo lugar que los ninjas. Ellos habían permanecido en la oficina desde el principio.

—¿Y tú no vas? —preguntó Tsunade a Itachi, quien seguía en la oficina. Itachi negó con la cabeza.

—Me preguntó ¿Dónde estarán ellos? —se preguntó Urahara, pues faltaban dos Shinigamis más.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

El equipo siete salió de Konoha, se sorprendieron al ver un radio grande del bosque destruido.

—Sakura será mejor que te quedes atrás. —dijo Sasuke sacando un Kunai y poniéndose en alerta. Naruto se colocó frente a la chica de cabello rosa, también con un kunai.

—¡Idiotas! —gritó Sakura pateando el suelo con fuerza, provocando que la tierra se hundiera y los chicos tuvieran que saltar para evitar caer en el hoyo. —Ya no soy la niña débil a la que tienen que defender. —dijo enojada.

Sakura no entendía porque seguían empeñados en querer protegerla y tratarla como aquella niña de doce años que lo único que sabía hacer era llorar. ¿Qué acaso no les había demostrado que era fuerte?

—¡Cuidado Sakura-chan! —el gritó de Naruto alertó a Sakura que con un gran salto logró esquivar una ráfaga de luz blanca que se dirigía a ella.

—¡Qué pena!, fallé. —entre los arboles surgió una figura, sabían que era hombre por la voz, llevaba una capa negra con botones blancos y una máscara dividida por una línea diagonal, en dos partes, una blanca y otra negra.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Naruto.

—No lo sé, pero mantente alerta. —dijo Sasuke.

Otra figura salió de entre los árboles y atacó directamente a Sakura con una lluvia de Kunais.

La Kunoichi logró sacar un kunai a tiempo y con él desvió cada arma enemiga.

El enemigo soltó una risa siniestra y luego se internó en el bosque. Sakura corrió tras él, no lo dejaría escapar.

Sasuke y Naruto intentaron ir en su ayuda, pero el otro enmascarado se colocó frente a ellos bloqueándoles el paso. Sasuke le lanzó el kunai directo al estómago, pero este simplemente rebotó y cayó al suelo. El hombre no se inmutó ante el hecho.

—Ustedes son mis oponentes. —dijo el pecador mostrando en las manos varias dagas de mango negro.

Después saltó hacía atrás a la par que les lanzaba las dagas a los Shinobis.

Naruto las desvió con un Kunai y Sasuke con su espada Chokuto, sin embargo no supieron como una daga logró penetrar sus defensas y se pasó rozando uno de sus brazos.

El pecador volvió a reír de forma siniestra, su trabajo estaba hecho, pero se divertiría un poco más. Sacó una espada detrás de su espalda y se dispuso a pelear con los ninjas, mientras veía con una sonrisa como las dos dagas manchadas de sangre desaparecían entre las llamas negras.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Mientras tanto Sakura ya había alcanzado a su oponente y estaba parada a un par de metros frente a él.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó ella sacando otro Kunai.

El pecador no le respondió, se limitó a sacar un par de dagas, pero a diferencia de los otros no se las lanzó, si no que él mismo se abalanzó contra la chica.

Sakura y él se enfrascaron en un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Él intentaba cortarla con las dagas y ella bloqueaba los ataques. Los dos eran rápidos.

—Veo que has mejorado, ahora ya no necesitas la ayuda de mi abuela. —dijo el chico mientras se alejaba de un salto hacia atrás. —pero yo también mejoré. —dicho esto se volvió a lanzar contra Sakura, tomándola desprevenida y logrando rozar su hombro con la daga.

Sakura concentró chakra en su puño y logró acertarle un golpe en el estómago, lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás.

El pecador chocó contra unos árboles provocando que estos se rompieran y provocaran un fuerte ruido. La daga en su mano se desvaneció igual que las demás.

Sakura observó como el hombre se levantaba lentamente mientras seguía asimilando sus palabras.

—¡Sasori! —dijo incrédula.

El pecador hizo unos seños con las manos haciendo que un pergamino se apareciera frente a él, después invocó una marioneta.

Sakura se quedó helada cuando a vio, era diferente a las que les había visto, además con eso comprobaba que estaba en lo cierto, ese hombre enmascarado no era otro que Sasori. ¿Pero cómo? Se preguntó, si él ya estaba muerto.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

El pecador ahora luchaba con Naruto y Sasuke en un cuerpo a cuerpo.

Naruto le propinó una patada en estómago y Sasuke aprovechó para darle una patada en la cara que lo lanzó unos metros hacia atrás.

—Sí que es resistente el tipo. —dijo Naruto limpiándose el sudor de la frente. Su compañero sólo asintió sin despegar la vista del enmascarado que ya se había levantado del suelo.

—Es hora de ponerse serios. —dijo el pecador tomando su espada de manera vertical. —a ver si pueden con esto. —dijo y con un movimiento de la espada, como si cortara el aire, lanzó una ráfaga de energía azul. Era más potente que él de la última vez.

Sasuke se colocó rápidamente enfrente de Naruto y comenzó a hacer unos sellos a gran velocidad.

—Katon Gokakyu no jutsu. —dijo Sasuke y de su boca salió una potente bola de fuego que se dirigió a gran velocidad con la ráfaga de energía que el pecador había lanzado.

Los dos ataques chocaron a mitad del camino provocando una gran explosión, tanto Naruto y Sasuke como el pecador fueron proyectados unos metros hacia atrás por el viento que provocó la colisión de poderes.

Los Shinobis se levantaron con algunas raspaduras en el cuerpo. El pecador tardó más en levantarse, también con parte de su vestimenta dañada.

—("Debo ser más cuidadoso") —pensó el pecador, pues no quería regresar tan pronto al infierno. Todavía necesitaba saber si sus demás compañeros ya habían terminado su misión.

Naruto y Sasuke se preparaban para atacar cuando un fuerte choque se escuchó a unos metros de ellos. Voltearon a un costado y vieron como entre los arboles otra persona con el mismo atuendo del hombre con el que peleaban chocaba contra un árbol.

De inmediato un hombre de cabello rojo y vestido con un kimono salió de entre las sombras llevando consigo una espada dividida en seis fragmentos, en cuyas hojas sobresalía una especie de colmillos.

—Vamos Zamimaru. —dijo el hombre a la par que movía su espada, está se alargó hasta llegar al pecador, pero esta vez el enmascarado detuvo el ataque.

—Deja de jugar Renji. —Naruto observó con sorpresa como otro chico vestido de negro y de cabello naranja se colocaba junto al de cabello rojo, luego una chica de cabello negro hizo lo mismo.

—¿Pero que demonios? —se preguntó Sasuke.

—No se distraigan. —dijo el pecador que estaba peleando contra los Shinobis lanzándose hacia ellos con la espada. Sasuke la bloqueó con su Chokuto.

—Destruyan su máscara. —le dijo Rukia a Naruto antes de arremeter en contra del otro pecador.

Naruto se unió a la pelea con Sasuke, mientras los tres Shinigami hacían lo propio con su oponente.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Sakura se lanzó hacía un costado intentando evitar el golpe de la marioneta, que llevaba un pantalón y un hakama blanco, ya desgastado, el cabello lo tenía largo y rubio, en la cabeza llevaba lo que parecían ser restos de hueso, dándole la apariencia de un protector con una pequeña protuberancia asemejando un cuerno y en el pecho tenía un agujero.

Sin embargo la marioneta alcanzó a herirla de un brazo con la espada.

—¿No te gusta mi marioneta nueva? —preguntó Sasori acercándose un poco más. Sakura se puso de pie sosteniéndose el brazo herido con la otra mano y empezó a curarse la herida.—Umm, ¿Cómo es que se hacía llamar? —preguntó Sasori, dándole tiempo a Sakura para curarse. —Así…Arrancar. Son una cosa muy curiosa sabes.

—No me importa lo que sean, lo derrotaré igual que a las otras marionetas. —dijo Sakura terminando de curarse.

La marioneta de nueva cuenta se lanzó sobre Sakura, ella concentró chakra en su puño y lo recibió con un fuerte golpe que lo hizo caer al suelo levantando una polvareda.

Sakura sonrió con suficiencia, pues no había manera de que lograra resistir ese ataque, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando al dispersarse el polvo la marioneta estaba de pie, eso sí con algunas partes del cuerpo rotas.

—No te sorprendas, ellos tienen una habilidad especial. —dijo Sasori refiriéndose a su habilidad llamada Hierro. —por eso lo ocupé.

—Sólo tardaré más. —dijo Sakura saliendo de su estupor y de nuevo comenzó una lucha contra la marioneta.

Los golpes eran fuertes y certeros por parte de ambos, Sakura lanzó una patada al estómago de la marioneta, este la detuvo con una mano, pero ella impulsándose logró acomodarle una severa patada con la pierna libre en la cabeza, logrando que la marioneta fuera a parar contra el tronco de un árbol.

Pero enseguida la marioneta se levantó, aunque con parte de la cabeza rota, y la siguió atacando.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Sasuke y Naruto peleaban contra el pecador turnándose para atacarlo, pero el pecador era hábil y podía esquivar varios de sus movimientos.

Los tres tomaron su distancia. Sasuke volteó a mirar a Naruto y este afirmó con la cabeza.

Naruto entonces hizo varios sellos con las manos y varios clones aparecieron que inmediatamente se pusieron a pelear contra el pecador. Sasuke también hizo varios sellos y se concentró en acumular chackra en su mano para realizar el chidori.

Cuando al fin la masa de energía eléctrica tuvo la suficiente potencia, Sasuke comenzó a correr hacia su enemigo, los clones de Naruto le abrieron paso.

Sasuke golpeó al pecador con el chidori provocándole una fuerte descarga.

—¡Ah! —gritó por el dolor el pecador. Sasuke dio un salto hacia un costado dejándole libre la visión a su oponente, que pudo apreciar como Naruto corría hacia él con una esfera de energía en la mano.

—Rasengan. —gritó Naruto cuando estuvo cerca de él. La bola de energía le dio directamente en la cara causando una explosión.

Cuando el polco y viento se calmaron, observaron como el cuerpo del pecador caía, desintegrándose antes de que este pudiera tocar el suelo.

—Lo hicimos. —gritó Naruto con alegría.

—¡Getsuga Tensho! —escucharon un grito a sus espaldas. Ellos giraron para ver como de la gran espada que sostenía el chico de cabello naranja salía una potente ráfaga de energía que impactó directo contra el hombre de máscara y lo partía en dos, haciendo que se desintegrara por completo.

—¡Wow! Es fuerte. —exclamó Naruto.

—Tsk. —bufó Sasuke restándole importancia.

Los Shinigamis se acercaron a Naruto y Sasuke segundos después.

—Vaya, así que pudieron derrotar a un pecador. —dijo Renji muy sorprendido.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Pecador? —preguntó Naruto.

—Sí, son habitantes del infierno. —dijo Rukia, quien no dejaba de ver a Sasuke, analizándolo.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes y por qué esas cosas nos estaban atacando? —preguntó Sasuke.

Pero en ese momento una gran explosión se escuchó en dirección en donde estaba Sakura.

—¡Sakura-chan! —gritó asustado Naruto.

—¡Eso fue un cero! —dijo Rukia sorprendida.

Ichigo y Renji se vieron preocupados. Naruto y Sasuke desconcertados por no saber a lo que se referían.

—Ella corre peligro. —informó Rukia.

Entonces los shinobis comenzaron a correr en busca de Sakura. Los Shinigamis los siguieron, sin comprender como un pecador podía lanzar un cero.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Sakura ya había gastado parte de su chakra luchando contra la marioneta, la cual ya estaba casi rota, pues ya le hacía falta una pierna y un brazo.

Un sólo golpe más bastaría para derrotarla.

—No creas que ganaras Sakura. —dijo Sasori. —a mi marioneta aún le falta mostrarte un pequeño truco. —dijo burlón. Sakura juraría que debajo de esa mascara él sonreía de forma orgullosa.

La marioneta abrió la boca y en ella se comenzó a formar una extraña energía roja. Sakura aprovechó para lanzar algunas senbon envenenadas.

El cero salió de la boca de la marioneta directo a Sakura, mientras Sasori veía satisfecho la escena, por lo que fue hasta que un par de agujas de metal se incrustaron en su cuerpo que se dio cuenta que el ataque de Sakura no había sido para la marioneta, sino para él.

Sakura se concentró en utilizar su chakra médico para formar un pequeño escudo a su alrededor, el cero golpeó el escudo, Sakura hizo mucho esfuerzo para resistir el impacto, sin embargo el cero terminó por romper el escudo y Sakura fue lanzada hacía atrás por la explosión que provocó el escudo al romperse, recibiendo varias heridas en piernas y brazos.

El cero seguía su trayectoria hacia ella, pero fue desviado e impactó unos metros de ahí.

Mientras caía al suelo Sakura observó una gran lluvia de pétalos de cerezo a su alrededor. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, era un hermoso espectáculo para antes de morir.

Sintió su cuerpo chocar y rebotar contra el duro suelo, luego sólo vio negro.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Shinobis y Shinigamis llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron a donde impactó el cero.

No podían ver nada debido a la gran polvareda que se había levantado. Una intensa fuerza se dejó sentir.

—¡La puerta del infierno! —exclamó Ichigo viendo hacia el cielo, cubriendo un poco su cara con un brazo para evitar el polvo que se levantaba.

Naruto y Sasuke vieron con sorpresa como en el cielo se abría la gran puerta con los esqueletos en cada lado, y como una gran cadena, que estaba siendo jalada desde el interior, sujetaba a una sujeto sin mascara y con la ropa y cuerpo muy desgarrados.

—¡Sasori! —exclamó el rubio al verle bien el rostro.

Y aunque los Shinigamis ya habían visto varias veces esa escena, se impresionaron igual que los Shinobis cuando vieron salir de la puerta la gran espada que atravesó al pecador y lo desapareció.

—¿Qué… fue eso? —preguntó Naruto cuando la gran puerta desapareció y el cielo volvió a su color habitual.

—Se los explicaremos más tarde. —dijo Rukia. —ahora lo principal es encontrar a su amiga.

Naruto y Sasuke estuvieron de acuerdo.

De nuevo enfocaron su vista al lugar donde ya se estaba disipando el polvo.

La silueta de un hombre se empezó a hacer visible, también que llevaba a alguien cargando.

Saliendo del polvo se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro largo, llevaba un kimono negro pero además llevaba un haori blanco con bordes dorados.

—Sakura-chan. —gritó Naruto entre sorprendido y aliviado al ver que ese hombre llevaba en brazos a una Sakura inconsciente.

—¡Nii-sama! —exclamó Rukia. Para Sasuke no pasó desapercibida la mirada llena de orgullo y admiración de la chica hacia ese hombre. Recordó cuando él también miraba a Itachi de esa forma. Pero enseguida Sasuke regresó su vista a Sakura.

Aunque esas personas habían matado a uno de esos enmascarados, no podía ser estar seguro si eran amigos o enemigos.

Byakuya caminó cargando a Sakura hasta los demás. Naruto extendió los brazos esperando que él depositara a la Kunoichi en ellos.

Pero Byakuya los pasó de largo y después usando shunpo desapareció del lugar.

Los chicos giraron.

—¡Sakura! —gritó Naruto a todo pulmón. —Ese hombre es un jodido secuestrador, se la llevó. —volvió a gritar alterado.

Sasuke se preocupó, pero no lo admitiría.

—¡Idiota! —dijo Rukia a sus espaldas y luego el rubio sintió una patada allá donde la espalda pierde su nombre, que provocó que el Naruto impactara de cabeza al suelo. — Mi hermano no es un jodido secuestrador. —le dijo con enojo.

—Pero se llevó a Sakura-chan. —replicó Naruto poniéndose de pie y sobándose el golpe.

—Seguramente la llevó a que la curaran. —comentó Ichigo. —es mejor regresar con…—Ichigo se rascó la barbilla, estaba haciendo memoria para acordarse del nombre de la mujer rubia que los había recibido.

—Tsunade. —comentó Renji.

—Allá les diremos quiénes somos y a que hemos venido. —comentó Rukia.

Naruto y Sasuke asintieron y junto con los demás regresaron a la torre de la Hokage. Ya que lo que les preocupaba ahora era ver si Sakura estaba bien.

Cuando llegaron allá, Byakuya estaba recargado en una pared, junto a un hombre de máscara blanca y capa negra.

Tsunade estaba detrás del escritorio, en las sillas frente a ella estaba Urahara sentado.

—Tsunade ¿Dónde está Sakura? —preguntó Naruto preocupado.

—Ella está bien, Shizune la está curando en este momento. —dijo la Hokage. —Y todo gracias a la oportuna intervención de ese hombre. —dijo mirando a Byakuya.

—¿Segura que esta bien? —preguntó Naruto.

—Sí Naruto, estoy bien. —dijo Sakura entrando al cuarto. Llevaba vendados un brazo y parte de una pierna, pero no era nada de cuidado. Naruto corrió a abrazar a Sakura.

—Ahora si díganos quienes son ellos. —exigió Sasuke.

—Nosotros somos Shinigamis, dioses de la muerte. —comentó Urahara adoptando una actitud seria. —vinimos de la Sociedad de Almas, o lo que ustedes conocen como cielo.

Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto lo miraban incrédulos.

—Nosotros nos dedicamos a cuidar el balance de las almas que hay entre el mundo humano y la Sociedad de Almas, sin embargo actualmente hay una gran amenaza. —prosiguió el rubio.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? —preguntó Naruto.

—Así como Konoha está unida a la Sociedad de almas, también está unida al infierno. —comentó Rukia. —Los hombres con los que pelearon se llaman Pecadores, son almas que no pudieron entrar a la Sociedad de Almas por haber cometido crímenes atroces en vida, y son condenados a vivir en una tortura constante. —dijo Rukia. —sin embargo ahora ellos buscan la forma de salir de ese lugar.

Rukia terminó su narración con su característico dibujo de Chappys.

—Te acabas de cargar la tensión con tus feos dibujos. —dijo Ichigo. —¡Au! —se quejó por el golpe que Rukia le dio con su libreta.

—("Vaya son tan parecidos a ellos"). —pensó Tsunade.

Urahara se aclaró la garganta.

—Es por eso que tratan de abrir las siete puertas del infierno que conectan con el mundo humano. —continuó Urahara. Todos lo escuchaban con atención. —Porque así ellos podrán regresar a la tierra y sembrar destrucción. En su mundo se han localizado dos puertas. —dijo para sorpresa de los Shinobis. —debemos apurarnos a destruirlas o de lo contrario el mundo que conocen podría desaparecer.

—¿Y si ya abrieron esas puertas? —preguntó Sasuke.

—No lo creo, necesitan almas puras para ofrecer en sacrificio y cuando eso pasé sabremos enseguida cuando una puerta sea abierta.

—¿Almas puras? —preguntó Sakura. Urahara asintió.—¿Hay algún modo de que sepamos quienes serían esas almas que necesitan?

—Quizá le pongan un sello, y aguarden el momento oportuno para realizar el sacrificio. —comentó Urahara. —la verdad es que todavía no tenemos mucho conocimiento de ello, pero supongo que necesitaran a más de un alma.

Sakura y Rukia recordaron la extraña marca que se habían visto en el cuerpo y que antes no la tenían. Pero las dos prefirieron guardar silencio para no preocupar a sus amigos.

—Es por eso que han pedido nuestra ayuda, ustedes conocen mejor que nadie estas zonas y juntos pueden dar con esas puertas y destruirlas. —dijo Tsunade. —Confío en ustedes tres para esta misión.

—Sí, lo haremos. —dijo Naruto decidido.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Ustedes son tontos? —preguntó Sasuke en tono hostil a sus compañeros de equipo. —Esto no nos corresponde a nosotros, dejen que ellos se las arreglen como puedan.

—¿Pero qué dices Teme? —le preguntó Naruto. —Claro que nos incumbe, no escuchaste que hay dos puertas aquí.

—Pues es el problema de ellos encontrarlas, para eso son Shinigamis. —dijo molesto.

—Ya entiendo. —dijo Rukia dando un paso al frente. Sasuke volteó a verla. —Tienes miedo de enfrentarte a esta misión. —dijo seria. —Ya veo que no eres más que un ninja cobarde al igual que Itachi. —soltó Rukia para sorpresa de todos. Itachi se puso derecho y se tensó.

Si Sasuke hubiera podido utilizar el Sharingan, en ese momento lo hubiera activado. Sin embargo todos podían notar la furia en sus ojos.

—No soy un maldito cobarde. —dijo Sasuke acercándose a Rukia y tomándola por el cuello con fuerza, pero a pesar del dolor Rukia no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos. —Y no hables de Itachi, podría matarte aquí mismo por eso.

Rukia sonrió arrogante.

—Moriremos los dos entonces. —dijo ella con suficiencia y bajó la vista.

Entonces Sasuke miró lo que ella veía y comprobó que ella tenía su espada sobre su estómago. Sin duda había actuado de forma muy ágil. También notó como Ichigo, Renji y Byakuya se habían colocado junto a él y estaban listos para sacar sus espadas.

—Sasuke basta. —gritó Sakura.

Sasuke soltó a Rukia, quien se llevó una mano al cuello para tallárselo.

—Entonces si no es cobardía, es por ella ¿verdad? —preguntó Rukia mirando a Sakura. Sasuke se tensó. —tienes miedo de que ella salga lastimada, crees que no podrá con esta misión.

—¿Es verdad eso? —preguntó la chica de cabello rosa. Sasuke no contestó. —No soy tan inútil y débil como piensas. —replicó ella. —eres un maldito idiota. —dijo y salió a prisa de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo. —Y si voy a ir a esta misión. —se escuchó su grito desde afuera.

Sasuke miró furioso a la chica de ojos violetas, ya lo había fastidiado dos veces en tan poco tiempo.

—Hagan lo que quieran, pero no pienso ir. —dijo Sasuke.

—Espera Sasuke. —llamó Urahara. —tienes que ir, está escrito en las profecías.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta para verlo.

—("¿Profecías?") —se preguntó Ichigo, a él no le había dicho nada de eso.

Urahara sacó un viejo pergamino de entre sus ropas y lo abrió sobre el escritorio.

—La leyenda también cuenta que solamente tres jóvenes con poderes extraordinarios lograran salvar al mundo de los habitantes del infierno. —señaló Urahara. Naruto, Sasuke e Ichigo se acercaron a ver el pergamino.

El Shinigami casi se cayó de espaldas al ver el dibujo. En él había tres conejos, el de en medio tenía el ceño fruncido, vestía de Shinigami y tenía cabello naranja, detrás de él estaba el hollow completo, del lado izquierdo estaba un conejo rubio con una gran sonrisa, vestido con un traje naranja, a su espalda estaba una especia de zorro de muchas colas, que él no se preocupó por contar. Y del lado derecho estaba un conejo de cabello negro y con cara de enojo, vestía de un pantalón negro y camisa blanca, detrás de él estaba una especie de esqueleto envuelto en energía.

Ichigo volteó a ver a Rukia, quien le sonrió y le enseñó el pulgar.

—Estos tres hombres tendrán que unir sus poderes para destruir las puertas del infierno y acabar con los pecadores. —comentó Urahara. —sólo ellos pueden hacerlo, si alguno de los tres no está entonces el mundo estará perdido.

—¿Esos somos nosotros? —preguntó Naruto con incredulidad. Kisuke asintió. —¡Teme soy una leyenda! —exclamó emocionado Naruto.

Sasuke e Ichigo suspiraron por la facilidad con la que habían engañado al rubio.

—Vamos Teme no puedes decirle que no a esta misión, juntos nos encargaremos de que no le pase nada a Sakura-chan. —indicó el rubio.

—Está bien, iré a esa tonta misión. —dijo Sasuke.

No es que no le importara que su aldea y todo el mundo estuviera en peligro, si no que no quería que Sakura o el Dobe se expusieran. Sin embargo quiso creer en esa leyenda que les había contado Urahara, que él junto a Ichigo y Naruto lograrían evitar esa tragedia, y con ello proteger a sus amigos, proteger lo que más quería…

—Entonces no se diga más. —comentó Tsunade. — comencemos a trazar el plan de ataque. —los demás asintieron.

—Pero antes vamos a comer, me muero de hambre. —chilló Naruto. Los estómagos de Renji e Ichigo rugieron apoyando la moción.

—Bien vayamos a comer. —suspiró Tsunade. Salió de la habitación junto a Byakuya y Urahara. Detrás de ellos iban Renji, Ichigo y Naruto, quien los bombardeaba de preguntas acerca de sus espadas.

Sasuke se detuvo frente a Rukia.

—Sólo no te metas conmigo o lo pagaras caro. —le dijo Sasuke poniéndole un Kunai en la garganta, pero Rukia siguió con su pose altiva.

La verdad que esa chica lo había sacado de sus casillas, y todavía estaba molesto por la forma en la que se había referido a Itachi, para empezar ¿Cómo sabía de él?, estaba por interrogarla cuando sintió una mano sobre su muñeca.

—No digas eso Sasuke. —dijo el hombre enmascarado bajándole la mano para librar el cuello de la Shinigami. Sasuke abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al reconocer la voz. —O aunque seas mi hermano no dudaré en enfrentarme a ti. —dijo mientras se quitaba la máscara.

—Itachi. —susurró Sasuke con asombro.

* * *

**Como buena fan obsesionada con Byakuya que soy, no podía dejarlo de lado en la historia.**

**Quizá Rukia se pasó un poco con Sasuke, pero era necesario para llegar a su enfrentamiento, que en realidad fue el motivo principal para crear esta historia. ¿Por qué?, no lo sé, pero que quería que se confrontaran.**

**Por el rumbo del manga quizá edite después las partes en las que sale la espada de Ichigo, pero sólo será hasta que sepa cuáles son los nuevos poderes, mientras tanto dejo a la vieja y querida Zanguetsu.**

* * *

Pues espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, la verdad no soy buena narrando las peleas pero intentaré mejorar.

Saludos y si pueden dejen un review…


	3. La lucha comienza

**LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO, LOS DE NARUTO PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO. **

**Advertencias: **Contiene OoC.

Una disculpa por la tardanza, pero tuve mucho trabajo estas últimas semanas, lo bueno que ya estoy de vacaciones.

* * *

Gracias: R**ukia Kuchiki White Moon:** Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia. **Felicigra: **Gracias por leer, lamentablemente la escena de Itachi y Sasuke tuve que dejarla para después, pero no creo que a Sasuke le guste mucho XD. **o0 Viech 0o:** gracias por comentar, si quiero sacar a Ichigo Hollow, aunque todavía no sé muy bien si a principios o hasta el final de la historia. **Akisa: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, es cierto me faltó la presentación formal, en este capítulo intenté ponerla. Creo que al final de este capítulo quedará más claro quién será el causante de que Ichigo se ponga celoso. **ALEXZHA: **Me alegra que te guste la historia, y pues lo de Sasuke y Rukia pues sólo es un capricho mío XD, es que por el carácter de Rukia pensé que no se acobardaría ante Sasuke, pues ella es muy orgullosa. **Otonashi Saya:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. **HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Me alegra que te guste la historia, espero que este capítulo también lo haga.** :** Muchas gracias por comentar, y que bueno que te gusten las parejas crack, porque tal vez haya otra por ahí. **DaniI: **Ichiruki, por supuesto que habrá, Sasusaku probablemente haya, Naruhina, quien sabe, y con el SasuNaru me pones en un gran predicamento, pero a ver qué puedo hacer. **Xhyllemitta:** Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, pues creo que siempre no serán sólo tres capítulos, porque, como siempre me pasa, me extendí con lo que quería escribir.

* * *

**LAS SIETE PUERTAS DEL INFIERNO**

**Capítulo 3.- La lucha comienza.**

Rukia salió de la oficina de la mujer a la que llamaban Hokage, tenía que dejar que Itachi y su hermano hablaran.

Al salir vio a la chica de cabello rosa mirando por una pequeña ventana localizada en el pasillo, parecía triste y pensativa, pero no le dio mayor importancia así que continuó su camino para encontrase con sus amigos.

Por su lado Sakura miraba las calles transitadas de la aldea, se sentía un poco extraña por haber reaccionado de esa forma ante Sasuke y los demás, pero al escuchar que posiblemente era por ella por lo que su compañero de equipo no quería ir a la misión una repentina rabia se había apoderado de ella, era algo que no había podido controlar.

Le molestaba mucho que sus compañeros y amigos la subestimaran tanto. Era cierto que antes era una chica débil que necesitaba protección, pero ahora era fuerte, podía cuidarse sola.

"_¿Estas segura?"_ una voz en su cabeza preguntó de repente, haciendo que recordara el momento cuando cayó al suelo mientras veía una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo.

También recordó cuando abrió los ojos en la enfermería de la torre mientras ese chico de cabello negro la estaba depositando sobre una cama.

"_Otra vez fuiste salvada"_

Sakura suspiró derrotada, otra vez no había podido hacer nada ella sola, otra vez necesitó ayuda, una vez más fungió como la damisela en peligro. Quizá Sasuke tuviera razón y lo mejor sería que ella no fuera a la misión, sólo estorbaría.

Golpeó con el puño cerrado el alfeizar de la ventana. Estaba tan frustrada, por más que lo intentaba no podía ser de gran ayuda para sus compañeros.

Ella se giró y comenzó a caminar en busca de Tsunade, tenía que hablar con ella y disculparse por no poder ir a la misión. Mientras caminaba una energía oscura giraba alrededor de su tobillo y después de varios segundos, se internó en su cuerpo.

Sakura entró en la sala de reuniones de la torre de la Hokage, ahí estaban Naruto, Tsunade y las personas que decían venir de la Sociedad de Almas sentados alrededor de una gran mesa de madera de forma rectangular. Tendría que dejar su plática para después.

En las cabeceras estaban Byakuya y Tsunade, al lado derecho de ella estaba Urahara, junto a él se encontraban Renji, Ichigo y Rukia. Naruto estaba sentado frente a Ichigo.

—¿Y por qué no vamos a comer al Ichiraku? — preguntó Naruto molesto, pues Tsunade y Urahara habían preferido comer en la torre.

—Porque sería muy extraño para las personas ver flotar los palillos. —dijo Tsunade sobándose la sien. Naruto y Sakura, quien se había sentado a la mesa al lado izquierdo de Byakuya, se mostraban confundidos.

En ese momento Sasuke e Itachi entraron a la habitación. Rukia vio a Itachi y él sólo asintió discretamente. Ichigo se cruzó de brazos, repentinamente se sentía molesto.

— Nosotros somos almas, por eso las personas normales no pueden vernos. —comentó Urahara. —Ustedes lo hacen porque tomaron las pastillas que creé y estabilizan la energía espiritual, por eso también pueden tocarnos.

—Ah. —respondió Naruto sorprendido pues jamás se imaginó que ellos fueran seres incorpóreos.

Sasuke se sentó del lado izquierdo de Naruto, e Itachi ocupó el lugar vacío junto a Tsunade y frente a Urahara.

Un largo silencio incómodo se formó en el lugar y se dedicaron a verse unos con otros. Excepto Ichigo que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Itachi, quien en todo momento reprimió una sonrisa.

Ese chico era tan transparente, sólo él y Rukia no se daban cuenta de nada.

—Creo que deberíamos presentarnos formalmente, después de todo vamos a formar un equipo. —comentó la rubia rompiendo el silencio. —Y necesitaran llevarse muy bien para cumplir con la misión. Soy Tsunade Senju, quinta Hokage de la aldea de la hoja. Espero que su estancia aquí sea agradable y productiva.

—Lo mismo espero. —respondió el rubio. —Soy Kisuke Urahara ex capitán del escuadrón doce del Gotei Trece. —dijo con una sonrisa haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Kisuke les dio una breve explicación de lo que era el Gotei Trece pues vio sus caras de confusión. A ellos ya Tsunade les había comentado sobre los rangos ninja y algunas de sus habilidades.

—Soy Naruto Uzumaki. —se presentó el rubio poniéndose de pie, mostrándoles una radiante sonrisa a los visitantes. —próximo Hokage de Konoha. —comentó con emoción antes de ser sentado bruscamente por Sakura.

Todos voltearon a ver a Sasuke, quien seguía callado.

—Te toca a ti Teme. —le dijo Naruto dándole un codazo en las costillas. Sasuke le dirigió unas de sus serias miradas pero no logró intimidar a Naruto.

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha. —dijo serio mirando a Rukia. A Byakuya no le gustó la mirada de orgullo y arrogancia que le dedicó a su hermana. —líder del clan Uchiha, uno de los más fuertes de Konoha. —agregó mirando a Byakuya.

No sabía porque pero a Sasuke no le agradaba ese hombre.

Itachi sonrió disimuladamente, imaginándose la gran lucha de egos que se desarrollaría eventualmente.

—Bueno creo que no es necesario que me presente. —comentó Itachi terminando con la lucha de miradas de Sasuke y Byakuya. —la mayoría sabe quien soy. —dijo viendo a Rukia y dedicándole una ligera sonrisa.

Ichigo frunció el ceño. Últimamente ese muchacho se tomaba muchas confiancitas con Rukia.

—Soy Sakura Haruno. —dijo Sakura un poco intimidada por la seria mirada de Byakuya. —Ninja médico del equipo.

Algunos Shinigamis pensaron que quizá sus habilidades servirían en la batalla.

—Soy Renji Abarai, teniente del sexto escuadrón del Gotei Trece. —comentó el chico de cabello rojo.

—Soy Ichigo Kurosaki. —se presentó el muchacho con simpleza.

Sasuke no se mostró interesado en él, si no tenía un cargo o título pensó que era alguien insignificante.

—Soy Rukia Kuchiki, teniente del treceavo escuadrón. —dijo la Shinigami viendo directamente a Sasuke.

Sasuke se sorprendió al saber que era teniente, eso quería decir que era la segunda persona más fuerte de su escuadrón. Después de todo no era tan poca cosa como creía, pero aun así tendría que andarse con cuidado, porque él no tendría contemplaciones con ella si seguía metiéndose en su camino.

—Soy Byakuya Kuchiki. —la voz calmada pero segura de Byakuya se escuchó en la habitación. —capitán del sexto escuadrón y líder del Clan Kuchiki, y como se habrán dado cuenta Rukia es mi hermana. —dijo esto último mirando a Sasuke. En su fría mirada se podía interpretar un "Te metes con ella y estas muerto".

El ambiente volvió a ponerse tenso, los demás sólo observaban como Sasuke y Byakuya sostenían miradas altivas. Afortunadamente Shizune y dos mujeres más entraron llevando unas bandejas de comida.

Naruto y Renji fueron los primeros en romper la tensión haciendo notar su alegría por ver la comida frente a ellos. Y así poco a poco el ambiente se fue relajando de nuevo.

De pronto por una de las ventanas entró un gato negro y se posó sobre la mesa. Los Shinigamis no mostraron sorpresa, como sí lo hicieron los ninjas.

—¡Llegas tarde Yoruichi! —exclamó el rubio con una sonrisa. El gato se movió para verlo.

—Estaba analizando los alrededores. —respondió con su característica voz varonil.

Naruto dejó caer los palillos con los que comía.

—¡Ese gato habló! —Exclamó parándose y señalando a Yoruichi.

Sasuke bufó molesto.

—Dobe ¿de qué te sorprendes? —le preguntó él. —también Pakkun habla. —dijo por mencionar alguna de las invocaciones.

—Pero se supone que este es un gato normal. —contestó Naruto todavía sin salir de su asombro. —¡Y los gatos normales no hablan! —enfatizó esto último.

—No es gran cosa.

Yoruichi volteó a ver a Sasuke.

—Así que eres de los que no se sorprenden facilmente ¿eh? —preguntó con malicia.

Renji e Ichigo voltearon a verse. Temían por lo que fuera a hacer la ex – comandante de las fuerzas especiales. Urahara se abanicó el rostro ocultando su gran sonrisa. Rukia, Tsunade y Sakura no le quitaban la vista al gato, las dos últimas con sorpresa, pues no todos los días escuchaban a un gato normal hablar, aunque ya dudaban que fuera normal. Byakuya se puso más serio de repente y también veía a su eterna rival.

—Ese Teme es un cubo de hielo sin sentimientos. —dijo Naruto volviendo a sentarse. —nada lo sorprende. — Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la ofensa del rubio pero no dijo nada.

—Veamos si puedo sorprenderlo. —comentó Yoruichi.

Y al momento una densa nube de humo la envolvió.

Renji e Ichigo automáticamente se taparon los ojos con la mano, aunque el teniente dejó un par de dedos separados.

Cuando el humo se disipó un poco se pudo observar a una mujer morena desnuda, sólo un poco de humo tapaban sus partes íntimas.

Renji se puso rojo, Naruto además de eso, sangraba de la nariz. Ichigo también se puso rojo a pesar de que no veía nada. Rukia lo volteó a ver molesta.

—Desvergonzado. —le dijo mientras le daba un puñetazo en la barbilla.

Itachi volteó la cara apenado, nunca le había tocado ver a Yoruichi transformarse, Sasuke esta vez sí se mostró sorprendido e inmediatamente había volteado la cara.

Sakura se avergonzó y se sonrojó. Urahara se escondió detrás de su abanico, Tsunade miraba incrédula y un poco indignada y Byakuya se paró en seguida, se quitó el haori, envolvió con él a Yoruichi y la bajó de la mesa.

—Creo que deberías vestirte. —le dijo serio.

—Oh Byakuya-Boy, eres un aguafiestas. — respondió sonriente la chica morena.

Yoruichi salió del salón para ir a buscar su ropa, Byakuya salió detrás de ella.

—T…tiene grandes…—murmuró Naruto aun en estado de shock.

—¡Pervertido! —gritó Sakura pegándole con el puño en la cabeza, haciendo que el rubio saliera del shock.

Naruto sólo se sobó la parte afectada. Mientras los demás reían, claro menos Ichigo, que compartía su dolor.

No tardó mucho para que entrara Yoruichi seguida del capitán del sexto escuadrón, quien llevaba su haori de nuevo.

—Ella es Yoruichi Shihoin ex capitana del segundo escuadrón de Gotei Trece. —anunció Kisuke.

Sasuke se preguntó cómo alguien como ella llego a ser capitana.

—("Nii-sama se ve muy serio") —pensó Rukia al ver a su hermano.

Después, Yoruichi les comenzó a narrar sobre lo que había observado. Aunque no había localizado las puertas, si había descubierto un rastro de pecadores en una zona no muy alejada de ahí, así que Tsunade fue por un mapa para que Yoruichi les indicara el lugar.

Aprovechando el breve receso, Sakura volteó a ver a Byakuya. Estaba indecisa en acercarse a él o no, pues era alguien intimidante. Pero al final decidió hablarle.

La Kunoichi se paró de su asiento y se acercó al Shinigami de cabello negro.

— Disculpe. —le habló tímidamente. Él volteó a verla. —Sólo quería agradecerle por… salvarme. —dijo lo último con algo de vergüenza.

—¿Salvarte? —preguntó él.

—Sí, si no hubiera sido por usted ese Pecador, como lo llaman, me hubiera matado. —dijo con la mirada en el piso.

—Sólo te ayudé, cuando llegué ya estaba mal herido. —comentó Byakuya. Ella alzó la vista. —estaba en el piso y parecía sufrir.

Entonces Sakura recordó que le había lanzado las senbon envenenadas, habían hecho efecto después de todo.

—Creo que tienes buen control de lo que llaman Chakra. —añadió el capitán. —no cualquiera hubiera soportado un cero de esa manera.

Y Sakura se sintió feliz, sus palabras la hicieron sentir alguien útil.

—Gracias. —le dijo sonriendo alegremente.

Byakuya no le respondió. Sakura regresó a su lugar con mejor ánimo.

Sasuke no había perdido de vista la conversación de Sakura con Byakuya, aunque no había logrado escuchar nada por el parloteo que tenía Naruto con Renji e Ichigo.

—¿Celoso hermano? —le preguntó Itachi.

Sasuke volteó a verlo.

—Para nada. —respondió sin titubeos. —sólo que todavía no confío en ellos.

—Pues con el tiempo te darás cuenta que a ellos les puedes confiar tu propia vida. —respondió Itachi.

Él al principio también se mostraba desconfiado de los Shinigamis, pero conforme los fue conociendo se dio cuenta de que ellos eran personas leales, que harían cualquier cosa por proteger su hogar y a sus personas queridas.

—Ta has ablandado. —le dijo Sasuke. Itachi no respondió. Dejaría que la magia de Ichigo también actuara en él.

Observó al Shinigami y luego a Naruto, quienes estaban discutiendo sobre cosas sin importancia.

Pensó en que ellos eran muy similares, a veces parecían inmaduros y torpes, pero en realidad eran personas muy hábiles y capaces, daban todo de si por salvar a sus seres queridos, no se rendían, y ambos lograban hacer que las personas a su alrededor cambiaran.

Esperaba que entre los dos lograran que Sasuske se diera cuenta que no estaba solo y que no necesitaba esconderse tras una máscara de frialdad, que a pesar de su pasado tenía una segunda oportunidad.

La Hokage regresó con el mapa y lo extendió sobre la mesa volviendo a obtener la atención de los presentes.

Yoruichi les indicó el punto en el que encontró la presencia de los Togabitos.

—En ese caso es mejor buscar en un radio amplio. —comentó Urahara dibujando una circunferencia alrededor del punto señalado.

—Para eso será necesario dividirse en equipos. —mencionó Tsunade.

—Ichigo, Itachi y Rukia serán el equipo uno. —informó Urahara. —Sasuke, Sakura, y Byakuya serán el segundo equipo y el tercero estará conformado por Renji, Naruto y Yoruichi.

—Que convenientes equipos. —comentó Yoruichi viendo a Urahara.

—No entiendo tu comentario Yoruichi. —sonrió Urahara fingiendo inocencia.

Yoruichi lo dejó pasar, pero conocía a su amigo y ya sabía lo que tramaba.

Las indicaciones fueron que cada grupo comenzaría a investigar desde las orillas para después encontrarse en el centro. Tsunade y Urahara se quedarían en la torre para tener comunicación con los tres grupos y con la Sociedad de Almas. Además de que Urahara tenía que darle los últimos toques a los Gigais para los Shinigamis.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Después de preparar sus cosas, los tres grupos se dirigieron a la entrada de Konoha. Ahí se tomaron unos minutos para despedirse.

La mayoría se sentían extraños, pues tendrían que pasar tiempo con personas que prácticamente eran desconocidos. Sin embargo sabían que tenían que poner de su parte para que todo saliera bien.

—Sakura-chan ten cuidado. —le pidió Naruto.

—No te preocupes Naruto, estaré bien. —respondió ella.

—Ichigo te apuesto a que mataré más pecadores que tú. —le dijo Renji.

—Sueñas.

Byakuya sólo miró a Rukia en silencio, pero la chica no necesitó de palabras para saber lo que su hermano quería decirle. Yoruichi miró a Byakuya, pero él enseguida volteó el rostro y le habló a Renji para darle algunas indicaciones.

—Creo que deberíamos juntar nuestras manos. —dijo Naruto emocionado estirando su brazo. Era su oportunidad de hacer lo que había visto en una película. —para darnos ánimos para la batalla.

—Yo tengo un gran juramento. —añadió Renji colocando su mano sobre la mano extendida del rubio.

Los demás se les quedaron viendo como bichos raros.

—Olvídenlo. —dijo Byakuya comenzando a caminar.

—Yo paso. — Sasuke también los pasó de largo, terminando de romper las ilusiones de los chicos.

—Lo siento. —dijo Sakura viendo a Renji y Naruto, que ya habían quitado sus manos. Y corrió detrás de Sasuke y Byakuya que ya se habían alejado.

Ichigo, Rukia e Itachi se despidieron y comenzaron a caminar. Los últimos en retirarse fue el grupo de Yoruichi.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Ya había pasado media hora desde que partieron de la aldea. Sasuke, Sakura y Byakuya caminaban a paso normal por el bosque, mirando atentamente en todas direcciones por si lograban encontrar algún rastro de un Togabito o de una puerta.

—¿Y hace mucho que es Shinigami? —preguntó la chica a Byakuya. A estas alturas ya no sabía que preguntar.

—Sí. —respondió él mirando al frente.

De todas formas él siempre respondía con monosílabos, en el mejor de los casos.

Sakura comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

—Sasuke ¿sientes a algún pecador cerca? —preguntó volteando a ver al otro integrante de su equipo.

—No.

Sakura volvió a jugar con sus dedos. En todo este tiempo se le había pasado prácticamente en silencio, ella era la única que preguntaba algunas cosas. Y este silencio ya la empezaba a exasperar, estaba llegando a extrañar el intenso alboroto que causaba Naruto.

Ella suspiró resignada, volteó a ver a Byakuya. Se quedó concentrada mirando su perfil. Se le hacía un hombre misterioso, para ella no aparentaba más de treinta años, se preguntó si en verdad era tan poderoso para ostentar el cargo de capitán de un escuadrón. Recordó a Kakashi y comprendió que no podía juzgar a un libro por su portada.

Quería saber más sobre sus habilidades, pues lo único que recordaba era una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo, pero por más que preguntó no logró que él le dijera gran cosa.

Observó mejor su piel pálida, sus facciones, que no eran toscas pero eran varoniles, sus ojos grises y el cabello negro que se alzaba de vez en cuando por el viento. También observó esos adornos que llevaba en el cabello, los cuales le dieron curiosidad.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Byakuya volteando a verla, pues había sentido su mirada fija en él.

—No na...da. —respondió nerviosa y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Se sintió avergonzada por saberse descubierta, rogó porque él no creyese que ella era una acosadora o algo así.

Byakuya volvió su vista al frente.

—Sakura deja de perder el tiempo y concéntrate. —la regañó Sasuke. Quien se dio cuenta de que ella no dejaba de mirar al Shinigami.

—Sí, lo siento. —se disculpó ella.

—Aquí hay alguien. —comentó Byakuya deteniéndose y mirando hacia unos árboles.

—Puedo sentirlos. —dijo Sasuke volteando hacia otros árboles y sacando un Kunai.

—Son tres. —informó Sakura viendo hacia otro punto del bosque, también sacando un Kunai.

Los dos ninjas y el Shinigami quedaron en un círculo, dándose las espaldas. Estaban muy atentos a los movimientos de los enemigos.

De repente de en medio de la copa de un árbol comenzaron a salir pequeños rayos de energía en dirección a ellos, con un salto perfectamente sincronizado, los tres chicos lograron esquivarlos, al mismo tiempo que en el suelo donde impactaron los rayos se formaba un gran cráter.

Con el salto los chicos quedaron en línea recta separados por un par de metros de distancia.

Byakuya desenvaino a su Zampakuto, justo a tiempo para parar un rayo dirigido a él.

—Tengan cuidado. —dijo el Shinigami.

Los ninjas asintieron sin perder la concentración.

El pecador salió de entre los árboles y con un salto se colocó frente a sus oponentes.

El hombre enmascarado llevaba una espada en cada mano, las cuales no tenían nada de especial.

—Me divertiré un rato con ustedes. —dijo el Togabito con diversión, luego alzó sus katanas y las hizo chocar por encima de su cabeza, una gran energía blanca se formó y de ella se produjeron varios rayos que salieron en dirección de Sakura, a una velocidad impresionante.

La ninja médico se quedó estática, sin saber qué hacer.

—¡Sakura! —gritó Sasuke asustado y al momento trató de correr hacia ella. Pero se sorprendió al ver que Byakuya ya se encontraba frente a ella.

Al ver el ataque con un shunpo se colocó frente a la chica, quien seguía mirándolo atónita.

—Bakudo 81 Danku. —pronunció el capitán, de inmediato ante ellos apareció una barrera blanca de Kido que detuvo los rayos, que chocaron al contacto, pero sin hacerles ningún daño.

El pecador siguió lanzando rayos, con el mismo resultado.

Detrás de Sakura apareció otro pecador, alto y delgado, que la atacó con la espada. Sakura al sentir su presencia se giró para encararlo, encontrándose con Sasuke bloqueando el ataque del enemigo con un Kunai.

—Así que la princesita tiene quien la salve. —dijo el pecador con burla. Su voz se les hizo conocida a los ninjas, pero no tenían tiempo para hacer memoria.

El pecador saltó hacia atrás para separarse de Sasuke.

—Sakura deja de ser una molestia. —le dijo el ninja antes de arremeter contra su oponente.

Byakuya se cansó de esperar, así que utilizando el paso veloz se apareció frente a su contrincante lanzándole un golpe con la espada, que el pecador pudo bloquear con la espada que llevaba en la mano derecha.

El Shinigami y pecador se enfrascaron en un duelo con espadas, mientras Sasuke le lanzaba varios kunais a su oponente, que lograba desviarlos con su espada, que era casi el doble de tamaño y grueso que las normales.

Mientras tanto Sakura seguía inmóvil viendo las feroces luchas y sintiéndose mal por las palabras de ese pecador y de Sasuke.

"_El enemigo es fuerte, nunca podrás contra él"_

Otra vez una voz en su cabeza resonó.

—Soy ninja, soy fuerte. —rebatió ella.

"_¿Fuerte?, no me hagas reír" "Eres débil Sakura" "No pudiste protegerte a ti misma, ¿Crees que podrás salvar a Konoha?"_

Sakura cayó de rodillas al suelo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, intentaba dejar de escucharla, pero esa voz seguía insistiendo en su falta de fuerza y de coraje.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Mientras Sakura luchaba con esa voz interior, Byakuya se enfrentaba con el pecador.

El Togabito corrió hacia Byakuya sujetando fuertemente su espada, al llegar a él le lanzó un golpe en diagonal, pero el Shinigami lo pudo detener, por un par de minutos los dos se quedaron sosteniendo el ataque.

El Togabito al sentir que la fuerza de su oponente aumentaba utilizó su otra espada para intentar dañarlo en una pierna, Byakuya se alejó entonces.

El pecador volvió a chocar sus espadas y de nuevo varios rayos comenzaron a salir en dirección al Shinigami, y aunque ninguno le pudo acertar directamente, varios rayos se estrellaron en el suelo, causando explosiones.

El habitante del infierno comenzó a reírse creyendo que había derrotado a Byakuya, sin embargo su sonrisa se borró al ver que una figura salía del humo, directamente hacia él y empuñando la katana con fuerza.

El hombre enmascarado logro atajar el golpe de la espada, pero la fuerza y velocidad con la que iba Byakuya lo hicieron deslizarse hacia atrás.

—Necesitaras más que eso para derrotarme. —dijo Byakuya haciéndole un pequeño corte en un hombro.

—¿Quién dijo que debo derrotarte? —preguntó el Togabito mientras volvía a atacar a Byakuya con la espada. —Sólo necesito hacer tiempo. —dijo mientras chocaba espadas con Byakuya.

Shinigami y Pecador se enfrascaron en una lucha con espadas.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Sasuke estaba peleando contra su oponente utilizando Taijutsu.

Sus golpes eran potentes y certeros y en los dos ya habían causado daños.

—Vaya que eres un digno Uchiha. —dijo el pecador sobándose un brazo. —Pero aun te falta para llegar al nivel de Itachi. —volvió a arremeter contra Sasuke.

Ahora el pecador le lanzó una patada al pecho del Uchiha con la pierna izquierda, pero Sasuke lo bloqueó con sus dos brazos, al instante el pecador saltó hacia atrás.

—¿Cómo sabes sobre mi hermano y sobre mí? —preguntó Sasuke mientras lo atacaba con los puños, el pecador bloqueaba cada uno de sus ataques.

—Enseguida lo sabrás, creo que ya es hora de que sepas quien soy. —dijo el pecador alejándose de Sasuke.

Sasuke se sorprendió al ver al pecador hacer varios sellos con las manos, eso quería decir que también era un ninja.

—Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu. —dijo el pecador mientras realizaba los sellos, luego colocó una mano en el suelo y en ese lugar comenzó a formarse un remolino de agua, del cual surgió un tiburón del mismo elemento.

El tiburón dio de lleno en Sasuke, que no se esperaba ese ataque, logrando que el Uchiha se fuera a estrellar con un par de árboles.

—Creo que ahora sabes quién soy, pero sino déjame refrescarte la memoria. —dijo el pecador acercándose sólo unos pasos y viendo como Sasuke se ponía de pie, limpiándose la sangre de la boca. —Soy Kisame Hoshigaki , ex Akatsuki y la persona que acabará con el ultimo Uchiha.

Sasuke no se sorprendió ya, pues era muy lógico que los Akatsuki fueran a parar al infierno. Pensó que cuando él muriera seguramente iría también a ese lugar.

Kisame realizó enseguida otros sellos y le lanzó ataques de agua. Sasuke logró esquivarlo con algunos saltos, mientras esquivaba otro, realizó varios sellos y contraatacó con el Katon, en su derivado de ráfaga de fuego.

Los ataques de agua y fuego colisionaron y se extinguieron. Y así siguieron, Kisame atacando con jutsus de agua y Sasuke con jutsus de fuego.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Sakura seguía en su lucha interna, pero pudo ver como Byakuya tenía un gran manejo de la espada, como hacía retroceder a su enemigo con los fuertes ataques, volteó hacia sasuke y observó como él y su oponente luchaban con coraje y determinación.

Sasuke atacaba a gran velocidad logrando herir un par de veces a su oponente.

"_Ellos están luchando, mientras tú sólo lloras"_

Sakura se dio cuenta en ese momento que estaba llorando, pero no podía parar las lágrimas de frustración y de dolor.

"_Pero claro, eso es lo único que sabes hacer, llorar y pedir que alguien te ayude"_

Sakura ya no luchó contra esa voz, ya no intentó defenderse de esas acusaciones.

—Soy tan inútil. —dijo mientras golpeaba el suelo con sus puños y las lágrimas se precipitaban hacia el piso. —soy tan inútil. —volvió a exclamar con desesperación.

A unos metros sobre ella apareció otro pecador con una espada y dispuesto a asestarle un corte en la espalda.

Sakura estaba tan conmocionada que no lo sintió.

—Muere chiquilla. —dijo el pecador mientras le lanzaba el golpe.

Sakura lo escuchó, pero no hizo nada, se había rendido. Lo mejor era morir en ese momento y dejar de ser un estorbo, sus amigos estarían mejor sin ella, por fin dejaría de ser una molestia para Sasuke.

Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe final, pero sólo escuchó el choque metálico de las espadas.

—Sakura ¿Qué te pasa? Defiéndete. —era la voz de Sasuke.

Ella abrió los ojos y se sentó en el suelo, se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke y Byakuya, parados junto a ella, deteniendo la espada del enemigo, que ya tenía los pies en el suelo.

Cuando ellos se dieron cuenta que Sakura no se movía, se deshicieron de sus oponentes y fueron junto a ella. Sasuke no podía permitir que lastimaran a su compañera de equipo, a su amiga. Y Byakuya era un Shinigami que tenía el deber de proteger a cualquier ser humano.

Sasuke y Byakuya ejercieron fuerza y lograron aventar a su enemigo hacia atrás.

Los otros dos pecadores quisieron acercarse a ellos, pero Sasuke rápidamente hizo unos sellos y utilizó el Katon, la gran bola de fuego logró herir a Kisame y al otro pecador, logrando obtener tiempo mientras se recuperaban.

El nuevo pecador corrió hacia ellos, así que Sasuke también corrió a su encuentro, deteniendo con un Kunai el ataque del pecador.

Sakura seguía en el suelo. Byakuya se giró hacia ella.

—Nunca debemos derramar lágrimas, es el fracaso del ser humano. —le dijo. —No sé porque lloras, pero eso no resolverá nada.

Sakura se limpió las lágrimas.

—Soy inútil, no puedo contra un enemigo tan fuerte. —respondió.

—La ninja que conocí en la mañana no era ninguna inútil, ella fue capaz de pelear contra un pecador y un arrancar, además sobrevivió a un cero. —dijo el Shinigami sin cambiar su semblante serio. —Si crees que eres débil, entonces hazte más fuerte, si piensas que eres inútil entonces levántate y pelea. —las palabras de Byakuya comenzaban a hacer eco en Sakura. —Sakura Haruno, levántate y derrota a tu enemigo.

Byakuya se fue a ayudar a Sasuke, quien se encontraba peleando con los tres pecadores, en una lucha desigual.

El pecador recién llegado atacó a Sasuke con su Katana, que tenía la guardia redonda y con púas en el exterior, pero este tenía las manos ocupadas, pues había estaba bloqueando con dos Kunais, los ataques del otro pecador y Kisame.

—Yo seré tu oponente. —dijo Byakuya bloqueando el ataque con Sembonzakura. —séptima espada, Zommari Rureaux.

—Así que te acuerdas de mí. —señaló el Arrancar retirando su espada.

—Por respeto siempre me acuerdo de los nombres de los oponentes a los que he derrotado. —respondió Byakuya con un poco de orgullo.

—Veremos si sigues igual de arrogante cuando te derrote. —dijo Zommari, quien utilizando el sonido se alejó varios metros de ahí, pues quería un lugar amplio y sin distracciones para luchar.

Byakuya volteó a ver a Sasuke, quien seguía forcejeando con Kisame y el otro pecador.

—Uchiha encárgate de derrotarlos y que Sakura no salga lastimada. —le ordenó y de inmediato desapareció del lugar.

Sasuke se indignó, ¿Quién se creía ese tipo para darle órdenes a él?, además ¿Por qué rayos se tomaba atribuciones con Sakura que no le correspondían?

Como si él fuera a permitir que su compañera de equipo saliera lastimada.

Pero esa distracción causó que Kisame le ganara en fuerza así que después de empujar a Sasuke logró herirlo en el hombro con su espada.

Sasuke se agarró el hombro un momento, luego sacó a Chokuto y comenzó a luchar con Kisame, olvidándose del otro pecador, quien quiso aprovechar para atacarlo por la espalda, pero un Kunai que se incrustó en su mano, lo impidió.

—Atacar por la espalda es de cobardes. —dijo Sakura a un costado de él. —Y de ahora en adelante yo seré tu contrincante.

—Sakura. —susurró Sasuke volteando a verla, aprovechando que había lanzado varios metros a Kisame de una patada.

—No te preocupes por mi Sasuke, soy la alumna de la gran Tsunade Senju y ahora te darás cuenta de lo que soy capaz, verás que no soy débil y que he dejado de ser una molestia. —Sasuke podía ver un nuevo brillo en los ojos de Sakura, era determinación.

Sakura sacó otro Kunai y corrió para encontrarse contra el pecador, que la recibió con su espada.

Sasuke sonrió con orgullo, después también corrió hacia Kisame.

Y así comenzó la lucha por proteger a Konoha y Karakura del mal que una vez más las amenazaba.

* * *

—La escena entre Sasuke e Itachi la pondré más adelante como un recuerdo.

—Después se explicará porque Sakura actúa así.

—La verdad como soy mala inventándome poderes y habilidades, pues utilizaré personajes muertos combinados con otros pecadores más sencillos.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar la historia, también por agregarla a favoritos y/o a alertas.**

* * *

**SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER**

¡Ya salió Rukia! ¡Y la espalda desnuda de Byakuya! XD


	4. Descubrimientos

**LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO, LOS DE NARUTO PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO. **

**Advertencias: **Contiene OoC.

* * *

Gracias: **Felicigra: **Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. **o0 Viech 0o: **pues muchas gracias por leer y comentar y trataré de ponerlo, aunque no he llegado a ver los capítulos donde sale él.** Otonashi Saya:**Jajaja es que mi obsesión por Byakuya es grande. Tampoco he visto muchos capítulos de Naruto, pero puedes ver el capítulo 20 de Naruto Shippuden, ahí empieza la pelea de Sakura contra Sasori.**Dandres527:** Hola bienvenido al fic, me alegra saber que hasta el momento te ha gustado la historia. **Akisa: **Gracias por comentar, la verdad no pude resistirme a poner esa escena de Yoruichi, creo que es algo que ella haría.**Maxuel95:** Hola, bienvenido a la historia, me alegra saber que te gustó. **HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, sí que bueno que Tite nos dejó deleitarnos un poco con Byakuya, quizá veamos más de Renji el próximo capítulo XD.

* * *

**LAS SIETE PUERTAS DEL INFIERNO**

**Capítulo 4.- Descubrimientos.**

El sol resplandecía en el cielo azul, en el bosque se escuchaba el trinar de las aves que elevaban el vuelo en busca de un lugar seguro, los árboles se mecían con fuerza por el choque de poderes y se escuchaba el roce metálico de las armas de los guerreros al cruzarse.

En ese lugar se estaban llevando a cabo tres batallas importantes, dos eran para proteger a la humanidad de un terrible destino y otra, otra era por el orgullo, por la dignidad de una Kunuichi.

Sakura empuñaba fuertemente el Kunai mientras bloqueaba el ataque de la espada del Togabito, sin embargo este con la espada de la otra mano la atacó logrando hacerle un corte en el costado del abdomen.

La chica saltó hacía atrás para poner distancia entre ellos. Respiraba agitadamente mientras unas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cara.

Sakura se llevó una mano a su herida y comenzó a emanar Chakra para curarse. Se sentía en desventaja, el enemigo contaba con dos armas poderosas, mientras ella sólo contaba con sus puños.

Sakura se limpió el sudor de la frente cuando su herida ya estuvo sanada y luego cargando sus puños con Chakra arremetió contra su oponente.

El pecador junto de nuevo sus espadas y generó rayos que salieron disparados hacia la chica que corría en su dirección.

Sakura hábilmente esquivó con saltos y giros cada uno de los rayos que iban hacia ella y que al ser evadidos, colisionaban contra el suelo.

Al estar a menos del metro de su oponente, Sakura golpeó el suelo con su puño causando que el suelo se abriera y expulsara varios pedazos de tierra. El Togabito no había anticipado ese ataque así que también salió volando por los aires, no logrando equilibrarse a tiempo cayó en picada en posición horizontal.

Sakura supo que era su oportunidad de atacar así que mandó Chakra a sus pies y dio un gran salto, recibió a su oponente con un fuerte rodillazo en la espalda.

El Togabito se quejó por el dolor, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que Sakura ahora lo había golpeado en el estómago con sus manos entrelazadas, el golpe lo lanzó con fuerza hacia el suelo, donde se estrelló causando un agujero.

Sakura cayó de pie cerca de él, nuevamente su respiración era agitada, se limpió con un brazo la cara, la cual a causa del sudor y el polvo quedó con manchas.

El Togabito se puso de pie y comenzó a carcajearse.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó la Kunoichi molesta, pues pensaba que se estaba burlando de ella.

—No había disfrutado tanto una pelea como ahora. —dijo el hombre. —lástima que tengo que contenerme contigo.

Sakura apretó los puños con fuerza, ¿acaso ese tipo también la consideraba débil?

—A partir de ahora será mejor que no lo hagas. —le señaló Sakura con un nuevo semblante, ahora estaba decidida a acabar de una vez por todas con ese hombre y demostrarle de lo que era capaz.

Sakura desamarró su banda ninja, que usaba como tiara y la ajustó sobre su frente.

El Togabito y Sakura comenzaron a correr al mismo tiempo para acortar la distancia entre ellos, cuando se encontraron comenzaron una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pues el hombre quería divertirse un poco más.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Byakuya y Zommari luchaban con sus Zanpakutos, al Shinigami no le costaba trabajo atajar sus golpe y los demostraban porque ostentaban el títulos de los más veloces.

Shunpo y Sonido se batían en duelo.

—¡Ay! —un quejido de dolor se escuchó por el lugar. Byakuya volteó para ver a Sakura aterrizar contra un árbol, al cual partió por el impacto.

—No es bueno distraerse cuando se está en combate. —dijo Zommari aprovechando su distracción y rasgando un poco de la ropa de Byakuya, pues el Shinigami había logrado esquivarlo a última hora.

Byakuya observó como Sakura se levantaba y corría nuevamente hacia su enemigo, le sorprendió su resistencia.

—No tienes que preocuparte por ella. —dijo el Arrancar moviendo su espada en vertical hacia él. Byakuya la detuvo con su Katana. Los dos se esforzaban por soportar la fuerza del impacto del contrario. —Ella no debe morir.— dijo ejerciendo más presión por lo que Byakuya se vio arrastrado unos pasos hacia atrás. —por ahora. —agregó Zommari que desapareció para colocarse detrás de Byakuya dispuesto a clavarle la espalda por la espalda.

Pero Byakuya giró sobre sus talones y detuvo el golpe, el Pecador se alejó entonces.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Byakuya a la vez que se preparaba para atacar de nuevo.

—A que ella tiene un alma pura. —dijo Zommari con diversión. Byakuya abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. —Veo que has entendido. —dijo Zommari arremetiendo contra el capitán.

El enmascarado elevó su arma para introducir un corte vertical, Byakuya lo detuvo y lo empujó hacia atrás, pero al momento tuvo que girar hacia la derecha para bloquear el ataque de un clon.

Zommari realizó varios clones para atacar a Byakuya, quien se defendía con Senbonzakura y utilizando Kido.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

En un punto más alejado Sasuke peleaba contra Kisame con Taijutsu.

El Akatsuki le lanzó una patada con la pierna derecha a la cabeza, pero Sasuke se agachó para esquivarla y aprovechó la ocasión para asestarle un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, haciendo que Kisame lanzara un quejido y si no fuera por la máscara seguramente hubiera escupido sangre.

Kisame utilizó la espada que llevaba en la mano derecha y le lanzó un ataque al Shinobi, se lamentaba que ya no tuviera a su antigua espada con él.

Sasuke utilizando a Chokuto lo bloqueó. Ya se estaba cansando de esa situación, así que hizo un Chidori en su otra mano y con velocidad golpeó a Kisame de nuevo en el abdomen, este al sentir la electricidad en su cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo.

Sasuke aprovechó para voltear a ver a Sakura, pues minutos antes la había visto chocar contra un árbol.

Afortunadamente Sakura seguía peleando contra su oponente, aunque ya la notaba cansada.

También pudo ver a Byakuya luchando ahora con cuatro pecadores, admitió que su velocidad era muy buena.

Kisame se levantó con dificultad, parte de su capa estaba rasgada. Guardó su Katana detrás de su espalda, era momento de ponerse serio.

—Sasuke Uchiha ahora veras mi poder. —dijo Kisame haciendo varios sellos con las manos, después una gran cantidad de agua comenzó a surgir por su máscara inundando gran parte del bosque.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Mientras tanto Sakura lograba acomodarle un fuerte golpe en el rostro a su oponente, logrando quebrar una pequeña parte de su máscara. El agua ya le llegaba a los tobillos, pero no le prestó importancia en ese momento.

El pecador supo que no le quedaba más remedio que volver a utilizar su técnica, de otra manera sería derrotado por la chica, pero sería cuidadoso de no herirla de muerte.

Sakura respiraba agitadamente mientras veía como su oponente volvía a cruzar sus espadas. Ella ya estaba agotada, sólo le quedaba una última oportunidad, así que concentró Chakra en sus puños y pies.

Con gran velocidad corrió hacia el enemigo, este le lanzó su ataque. Sakura hacía rápidos giros y saltos de un lado a otro para evitar los rayos, sin embargo no logró esquivar uno que le dio en el hombro, haciéndola sangrar, pero aun así ella no disminuyo su velocidad ni cambió de dirección.

Sakura logró acercarse lo suficiente al pecador para lanzarle un golpe al rostro, este queriendo evitar su ataque posicionó frente a su rostro las dos espadas, pero el golpe iba con tanta fuerza que el puño de Sakura rompió las espadas y acertó en la máscara, rompiéndola y causándole daño a la cara.

En el cielo la puerta del infierno apareció para succionar a su interior al pecador.

Sakura cayó de rodillas, sintiendo como el agua ya había subido considerablemente de nivel. Con esfuerzo logró ponerse de pie y caminó hacia un árbol en el que se recargó y desde donde podía observar a sus compañeros luchar.

Se sorprendió al ver al Shinigami con cuatro oponentes, pues no se había dado cuenta de donde había salido.

Byakuya estaba rodeado por cuatro Zommaris y la verdad ya se había cansado de esa situación.

—Esta vez acabaré contigo sin utilizar la resurrección. —dijo uno de los Zommaris. —me hecho más fuerte. —habló con altanería.

—Que coincidencia. —dijo Byakuya colocando su espada en posición vertical frente a él. —Dispérsate Senbonzakura. —susurró.

Al momento la hoja metálica se convirtió en cientos de pequeñas cuchillas que por reflejo del sol se tornaron en color rosa, tomando el aspecto de hojas de cerezo.

—¡Increíble! —musitó Sakura anonadada por el bello espectáculo.

Los pétalos de cerezo comenzaron a arremolinarse alrededor de Byakuya para luego dirigirse hacia los clones, a los que cortó fácilmente.

Sakura estaba contenta porque Byakuya había acabado con sus oponentes, pero al momento se preocupó al ver que otro pecador apareció en un costado de Byakuya dispuesto a cortarlo con la espada.

Senbonzakura se agrupó de nuevo formando la katana al momento que Byakuya giraba hacia su oponente, que se quejó al sentir atravesar su corazón por aquella filosa arma.

Sin embargo antes de morir Zommari logró susurrarle unas palabras a Byakuya, dejándolo sorprendido y preocupado.

Ante los ojos del Shinigami el arrancar desapareció en una nube de cenizas.

Byakuya caminó hasta Sakura dándose cuenta por primera vez que el bosque estaba inundándose.

Los dos se concentraron en la batalla que Sasuke aún sostenía con el enemigo.

Sasuke utilizaba su Katon para anular los ataques de agua de Kisame. Después volvieron a entablar una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

El pecador se movía fácilmente por el agua, por lo que a Sasuke le costaba trabajo acertar un golpe. Kisame le dio una patada en el estómago y luego le dio un golpe en el rostro, pero al momento del contacto el cuerpo de Sasuke desapareció quedando en su lugar un trozo de tronco, Kisame dio media vuelta para ver a Sasuke bajando hacia él y atacándolo nuevamente con el katon, que le dio en el pecho.

Kisame cayó de espaldas al agua y su cuerpo se perdió en ella. Sasuke cayó de pie y sin dejar de estar a la defensiva.

Byakuya veía todo con detenimiento, tenía que admitir que ese chico luchaba bien, y que ese truco aunque sencillo era efectivo.

Kisame salió del agua de repente logrando patear al Uchiha en la cabeza, y con la misma rapidez logró esconderse de nuevo en el vital líquido.

Tres veces más Kisame pudo atacar por sorpresa al Uchiha.

—¡Sasuke detrás de ti! —gritó Sakura alertando a tiempo al chico, quien se giró con un Chidori en la mano y logró golpear a Kisame, quien cayó al agua muy lastimado.

Sasuke sabía que sólo bastaba un golpe más.

Así que después de sacar a Chokuto preparó de nueva cuenta su Chidori, pero esta vez en un derivado, Chidori Nagashi. La gran carga eléctrica que giraba en su torso fue concentrada en la espada.

Esperó a ver a Kisame en el agua y cuando lo vio alzó la katana para dejarla caer al cuerpo de su oponente.

—¡No idiota, no hagas eso! —gritó Sakura desesperada dando unos pasos hacia el frente, pero ya era tarde, pues Sasuke ya había clavado a Chokuto en el cuerpo se Kisame cuando este tenía medio cuerpo de fuera.

El ataque hizo su cometido y produjo una fuerte descarga eléctrica en Kisame, sin embargo esta recorrió todo su cuerpo, por lo que también se extendió rápidamente por el agua.

Haciendo que Sasuke, Sakura y Byakuya recibieran el impacto de la corriente eléctrica.

—¡Ah! —gritó Sakura por el dolor mientras se desplomaba en el agua.

Sasuke también cayó inconsciente antes de poder ver como el cuerpo de Kisame desaparecía en varias partículas y el agua se evaporaba.

Byakuya logró clavar su Zanpakuto en el suelo y detenerse de ella para evitar caer al suelo. Él había resistido un poco más debido a que su cuerpo no se encontraba tan debilitado como el de sus compañeros, sin embargo ya tenía pocas fuerzas.

El Shinigami tomó a Sakura de la cintura y la levantó del suelo, luego caminó hacia Sasuke y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, usando Shunpo se alejó del lugar. Sin embargo no pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió que las fuerzas le abandonaban, soltó a Sakura y Sasuke y sin poder evitarlo se desplomó en el suelo, quedando en medio de sus compañeros.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Rukia, Ichigo e Itachi saltaban por las ramas de los árboles del bosque en dirección al punto de encuentro. Ellos llevaban algunas heridas en el cuerpo y las ropas un poco rasgadas, ya que en el camino se habían encontrado con un trio de pecadores.

La batalla, aunque intensa, duró poco, obteniendo la victoria el grupo de Shinigamis y Shinobi.

—Falta poco para llegar. —comentó Ichigo.

—Sí. —asintió Rukia. —espero que los demás estén bien.

Notaron que a poca distancia había tres cuerpos tirados en el suelo.

—¡Nii-Sama! —exclamó Rukia preocupada cuando logró reconocerlo.

De un saltó bajo al suelo y comenzó a correr en dirección a su hermano, seguida por Ichigo e Itachi, que también se angustió al ver a su hermano menor en las misma malas condiciones.

Rukia se arrodilló junto a Byakuya y se tranquilizó al ver que seguía con vida.

—Por su condición se ve que tuvieron una pelea difícil. —comentó Itachi levantando a su hermano del suelo, pasándole un brazo por sus hombros.

Los dos Shinigamis asintieron.

—Será mejor que nos demos prisa y los llevemos a un lugar seguro para curarlos. —mencionó Ichigo mientras también levantaba a Byakuya y repetía la misma acción de Itachi.

Rukia se hizo cargo de llevar a Sakura.

Después de unos minutos llegaron al lugar de reunión, era un claro del bosque donde ya los esperaban sentados sobre una gran roca Naruto y Renji.

—¡Sakura-Chan! ¡Sasuke!—gritó asustado el rubio corriendo hacia sus compañeros.

—¡Capitán! —gritó Renji también corriendo hacia ellos.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Naruto mientras sus compañeros eran depositados con cuidado en el suelo.

—No sabemos. —comentó Itachi. —los encontramos inconscientes en el camino.

—¿Dónde está Yoruichi? —preguntó Ichigo al no verla ahí. —ella puede curar sus heridas.

—Fue a inspeccionar la zona. —comentó Renji. —quería cerciorarse de que no hubiera más pecadores cerca.

—¿Entonces quien los curará? —preguntó preocupado Naruto. —Sakura es la única del equipo que es médico y tardaremos mucho yendo con Tsunade.

—Yo lo haré. —dijo Rukia arrodillándose junto a Byakuya y comenzando a emanar el kido curativo. Lo eligió a él por ver que era quien menos daño tenía.

—¡Wow! ¿Tú también eres médico? —preguntó Naruto sentándose junto a ella y viéndola asombrado.

Rukia negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo sé lo básico. —respondió la Shinigami. —pero creo que con eso bastará.

Los demás se sentaron en el suelo alrededor de ellos.

Después de curar a Byakuya Rukia continuó con Sakura, quien al recuperar parte de su energía abrió los ojos y se sentó.

—Gracias. —le dijo a Rukia. —ahora puedo seguir curándome y sanar a Sasuke.

Rukia asintió.

—Entonces curaré a Ichigo ahora. —señaló la Shinigami poniéndose de pie y volteando a verlo. Sakura comenzó a curarse con Chakra las heridas de su costado.

—Estoy bien, no necesito que me curen. —respondió Ichigo cruzándose de brazos mientras le brotaba sangre de una herida en la mejilla.

—Si no necesitas de ella, entonces puede curarme a mí. — Itachi dijo mientras se colocaba junto a Rukia y le sonreía discretamente.

—¡Ah! ¡ya que! —exclamó Ichigo con el ceño fruncido. —Cúrame. —indicó mientras volteaba hacia otro lado.

Sakura río al ver la reacción de Ichigo y Renji movió la cabeza negativamente por la infantil conducta de su amigo.

Byakuya estaba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y Naruto pues estaba ocupado picándole la cara a su Sasuke con su dedo al ver que seguía sin despertar.

Sakura, después de darle un coscorrón a Naruto para que se estuviera quieto, comenzó a curar a Sasuke.

—¡Ya está! —exclamó Sakura con una sonrisa cuando terminó la curación de Sasuke, quien sólo respondió con un bufido.

Sakura se puso de pie y se estiró un poco.

Byakuya que estaba recargado en la roca miró atentamente a Sakura, la vio platicar alegremente con Naruto, luego volteó a ver a su hermana que le estaba pegando a Ichigo, seguramente por alguna tontería que había dicho.

Las palabras de Zommari resonaron en su cabeza una vez más causándole angustia.

Sakura era una joven que tenía mucho por delante, llena de vida y con un futuro prometedor. Rukia era su hermana, aun le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer, aun le faltaban muchas cosas por aprender, todavía tenía que demostrar todo su poder y todavía le faltaba tomar su lugar como cabeza del clan Kuchiki.

Y ahora él no sabía si podría actuar fríamente, si podía dejar su lado como hermano y tomar decisiones como un miembro del Gotei Trece, si podría elegir entre el futuro de la humanidad o el de su hermana.

Sin duda alguna tenía mucho en que pensar, pero necesitaba despejar su mente primero para tomar una decisión. Así que aprovechando que los demás estaban distraídos platicando, él se alejó del lugar internándose en el bosque.

—Así que por eso quedaron tan mal. —dijo Naruto después de escuchar el relato de Sakura, sentado junto a Sasuke.

—Sasuke ¿acaso no sabes que el agua es conductor de la electricidad? —preguntó Sakura con los brazos en jarra y de pie frente a él.

—Claro que lo sé. —le respondió él enojado.

—Entonces ¿Por qué fuiste tan imprudente? —preguntó ella enojada. —casi nos matas.

Sasuke cruzó los brazos y volteó la cara. No sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta y prefirió hacerse el ofendido. Iba contra su orgullo decir que en ese momento se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

—Eso es porque Sasuke es un idiota Sakura- Chan. —dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa y de inmediato fue golpeado por Sasuke en la cabeza.

Naruto le regresó el golpe y pronto los dos estaban sumergidos en una batalla de a ver quién resistía más golpes. Sakura suspiró resignada, Itachi sonreía y los Shinigamis veían incrédulos, pues Sasuke acababa de romper la imagen que tenían de él.

—¡Par de idiotas! Estense quietos. —y luego sintieron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Y para su sorpresa esta vez no había sido Sakura.

—No es momento de ponerse a pelear. —dijo Rukia con el puño en alto y un aura asesina.

Naruto se sobó la parte afectada mientras las lágrimas escurrían por su cara. Sasuke se puso de pie para enfrentar a Rukia, miradas violetas y negras se sostuvieron con fuerza hasta que Ichigo y Sakura tomaron del brazo a la chica y al chico, respectivamente, y los alejaron.

Sakura tuvo que volver a curar a sus dos compañeros, amenazándolos con que la próxima vez que pelearan ella misma le rompería los huesos.

—¡Ya tengo hambre! —se quejó el rubio después de haber sido curado.

—Acabas de comer Naruto. —le reprochó Sakura.

—Pero en el camino nos encontramos con unos pecadores y se me abrió el apetito luchando con ellos. —se defendió el Shinobi.

Sakura suspiró, sabía que su amigo era caso perdido, lo bueno que lo conocía e iba preparada. Ella sacó un pergamino de entre sus cosas, lo desdobló en el suelo y luego de hacer unos sellos el pergamino explotó haciendo que aparecieran unas frutas.

—¡Eres genial Sakura- Chan! —dijo muy contento el rubio por ver la comida.

—Vaya, algo así me sería útil para trasportar fácilmente los informes. —dijo Renji recordando la cantidad de ocasiones que batallaba para llevar de un escuadrón a otro los informes de misiones y otros documentos.

Rukia asintió dándole la razón.

Los chicos disfrutaron de las frutas, pues tenían que recuperar energía por si acaso se enfrentaban de nuevo con otros pecadores. Sasuke veía con coraje a Rukia, estaba pensando en cómo cobrarle ese golpe.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Mientras tanto Byakuya se encontraba frente a un pequeño lago que había en el bosque, contemplaba las aguas cristalinas que le proporcionaban calma.

Todavía no tomaba una decisión.

De repente escuchó el ruido de las hojas al moverse, alzó la vista y vio que Yoruichi se acercaba rápidamente saltando entre las ramas de los árboles.

Con un salto se posicionó junto a él, fue cuando se dio cuenta que llevaba una gran herida en el brazo.

Se le quedó viendo fijamente.

—Es una herida sin importancia, no te preocupes. —dijo Yoruichi. —Me topé con un Pecador y aunque no era muy fuerte me dio algo de información.

—No estoy preocupado. —habló Byakuya.

—¡Oh Byakuya-Boo! A mí no me engañas. —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Mejor dime que te dijo. —cambió de tema el capitán.

—Tal como supuso Kisuke ellos requieren de un ritual con sacrificios humanos para lograr que las puertas se abran. —comentó Yoruichi. —pero lo interesante es que no buscan dejar salir permanentemente a los pecadores, como la vez anterior, si no a los demonios.

—¿Demonios?

—Sí, sí, ya sabes ese ser maligno sobrenatural que…

—Ya sé lo que es un demonio. —la interrumpió Byakuya. —entonces las almas que deben sacrificar tienen que ser puras para poder abrir las puertas.

—Ahí es donde nos equivocamos. —comentó ella. —los demonios al ser espíritus necesitan poseer un cuerpo para poder vivir en el mundo, pero no cualquiera, sino de un ser con alma pura.

—Eso quiere decir que al habitar ese cuerpo….

—Devorarán el alma de esa persona. —completó Yoruichi. —lo último que me dijo es que esas almas puras ya están marcadas.

Byakuya la miró serio.

—Así que necesitamos destruir todas las puertas antes de que ellos logren abrirlas. —prosiguió Yoruichi ante el silencio de Byakuya. —puesto que ignoramos quienes son esas almas elegidas.

—Ya sé quiénes son esas almas. —dijo el Shinigami serio, causando sorpresa en la morena.

_Byakuya atravesó el cuerpo de Zommari con su Zanpakuto, él se inclinó hacia adelante para que pudiera escuchar sus últimas palabras._

—_Tu orgullo también es un alma pura. —susurró el pecador. —pronto gracias a esas dos chicas los demonios gobernaran la tierra y nos liberaran del infierno._

_Y esas fueron las últimas palabras del pecador antes de convertirse en cenizas._

—¿Estás diciendo que esos demonios pretenden apoderarse de los cuerpos de Rukia y Sakura? —preguntó Yoruichi consternada.

Byakuya asintió.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —preguntó ella.

—Destruir las puertas y a los pecadores. —respondió él. Yoruichi le sonrió con orgullo.

Byakuya estaba seguro que Ichigo y los demás compartirían su opinión. Ellos se encargarían de protegerlas.

Byakuya comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar donde estaban los demás.

—Creo que es mejor no decirles nada todavía. —dijo Yoruichi poniéndose a su lado. —No hay que inquietarlos antes de tiempo.

—Por lo visto te gusta guardar secretos. —le dijo él con algo de reproche.

—Byakuya ya hablamos sobre eso. —respondió ella. —sabes que es mejor así.

Él no respondió y siguió caminando.

Cuando llegaron con los demás, Yoruichi les contó lo poco que había averiguado, claro que omitió decirles que las elegidas para recibir a los demonios eran Sakura y Rukia.

Después de eso todos decidieron ponerse en marcha para buscar la primera puerta.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Caminaron un par de horas por el bosque, buscando algún rastro que les indicara la localización de la puerta.

Finalmente Naruto descubrió una cueva, la cual tenía un arco en la entrada en el que tenía un símbolo dibujado.

—El pentagrama invertido. —comentó Yoruichi al ver el símbolo.

Sakura y Rukia se estremecieron al recordar que tenían el mismo dibujo en su cuerpo, sólo que él de ellas estaba dentro de un círculo.

—Será mejor entrar con cautela. —dijo Renji caminando hacia la entrada, pero su caminar fue interrumpido por varios Kunais que se enterraron en el piso frente a él.

Shinigamis y Shinobis se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con la figura de tres Pecadores.

—Ustedes sigan. —le dijo Yoruichi a Ichigo. —nosotros nos haremos cargo de ellos. —dijo poniéndose en guardia junto a Byakuya que ya había empuñado su Zanpakuto.

Los chicos intentaron caminar hacia la cueva sin embargo los pecadores rápidamente se colocaron detrás de tres de ellos deteniéndolos con sus armas colocadas en sus cuellos.

—No los dejaremos pasar. —dijo un pecador detrás de Itachi.

Byakuya se inquietó al ver que la espada de ese pecador tenía el mango de color naranja y la guardia era en forma de gota, donde el lado más angosto tenía un anillo.

—Acabaré contigo rápido para evitarte el sufrimiento. —dijo el pecador que tenía un Kunai en el cuello del chico.

—¡Eres mujer! —exclamó Ichigo sorprendido después de escuchar su voz.

—Me divertiré contigo un rato. —dijo otro pecador con un Kunai sobre el cuello de Rukia. —tendrás la dicha de ver mi arte.

—¡Chicos! —gritó Naruto corriendo hacia ellos.

Pero el pecador que tenía sujetando a Itachi alzó la mano que tenía libre y por ella disparó una potente energía roja que impactó en el pecho de Naruto haciéndolo caer.

—¡Naruto! —gritaron Sakura y Sasuke al mismo tiempo.

—Pero no se preocupen, he traído a unos amigos para que se entretengan un rato. —dijo el pecador que seguía tras Itachi.

En ese momento en el cielo se abrió una garganta.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Naruto asustando apuntando hacia esa abertura negra, de donde salían varios monstruos con máscara.

Los demás voltearon a ver al lugar que señalaba.

—Hollows. —informó Byakuya.

* * *

**Saludos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**


	5. Shinigamis vs Ninjas

**LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO, LOS DE NARUTO PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO. **

**Advertencias: **Contiene OoC.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios: **HOTARU SATURN BLACK, ****Akisa, ****o0 Viech 0o, Maxuel95, Felicigra, ALEXZHA.**

* * *

**LAS SIETE PUERTAS DEL INFIERNO**

**Capítulo 5.- Shinigamis vs Ninjas**

Itachi, Ichigo y Rukia estaban temporalmente inmovilizados por sus enemigos, mientras observaban la garganta en el cielo.

Naruto seguía en el piso con un agujero en su ropa donde había impactado el ataque y su piel se veía lastimada.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Naruto asustado apuntando hacia esa abertura negra, de donde salían varios monstruos con máscara.

Los demás voltearon a ver al lugar que señalaba.

—Hollows. —informó Byakuya.

—Pero ustedes nos dijeron que Hueco Mundo no estaba conectado con Konoha. —comentó Sakura angustiada mientras Naruto lentamente se ponía de pie.

—Y así es. —respondió Yoruichi. —pero la garganta es un portal que se abre desde Hueco Mundo.

Mientras ella hablaba los Pecadores soltaron a sus rehenes y se colocaron frente a ellos.

—Los Hollows son fuertes, tengan cuidado. —dijo Byakuya desenvainando a Senbonzakura. —también tienen que romper su máscara. —dicho esto se fue al encuentro de los Hollows que ya habían aterrizado en el suelo.

—¿Pero no van a ayudar a sus amigos? —cuestionó Naruto quien pasó su vista de Renji al lugar donde los otros estaban empezando su lucha.

—Es importante acabar con los Hollows para que no ataquen a las personas. —comentó Renji sacando su Zanpakuto. —Además mientras no sea necesario otra cosa, nos gusta luchar uno contra uno. —dijo con una gran sonrisa. Luego también se fue a atacar Hollows.

—¿Y tú no piensas ayudar a Itachi? —preguntó Sakura a Sasuke.

Él se alzó de brazos.

—Qué se las arregle él solo. —dijo Sasuke sacando su espada y caminando hacia los Hollows.

Naruto y Sakura voltearon a ver a Ichigo y los demás, quienes no parecían incomodos por tener oponentes frente a ellos.

—Será mejor no interferir en sus batallas. —comentó Naruto. Sakura asintió, así que ellos también fueron a luchar contra los Hollows.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Rukia estaba frente al pecador empuñando su katana, momentos antes él le había lanzado el kunai y ella sin problemas lo había detenido con Sode No Shirayuki en su forma sellada.

—Prepárate porque ahora comienza lo mejor. —le dijo el pecador mostrándole sus manos con las uñas pintadas de negro, después las volteó para enseñarles sus palmas, Rukia se sorprendió al ver en cada una de ellas una boca abierta enseñando sus dientes y lengua.

El Pecador metió sus manos en cada una de las pequeñas bolsas que llevaba amarradas a los costados de su cintura.

Rukia se tensó un poco y se puso en alerta, apretando más fuerte la espada y sin dejar de ver al pecador.

Cuando el Pecador sacó las manos de la bolsa, le mostró dos pequeñas figura de pájaro hechas con arcilla.

—A que son bellas ¿no? —preguntó a la vez que las figuras volaban hacía Rukia.

Itachi, quien estaba deteniendo con su espada la espada de su contrincante, volteó en ese momento a ver a Rukia.

—¡Deidara! —exclamó al reconocer al pecador que luchaba con la Shinigami. —¡Rukia cuidado! —quiso advertir a su amiga, sin embargo fue muy tarde.

Cuando los pájaros de arcilla llegaron junto a Rukia, estos explotaron tomándola desprevenida.

Rukia se cubrió con la Zanpakuto, pero la explosión la hizo volar hacia atrás, cayendo con fuerza al suelo.

—¡Débil! —murmuró Sasuke, que logró ver de reojo la escena, para luego concentrarse en el enorme Hollow que tenía enfrente.

Itachi quiso correr hacía Rukia, pero su oponente logró asestarle un golpe en diagonal, haciéndole una gran herida en su pecho.

Pero enseguida el cuerpo de Itachi se trasformó en cuervos que salieron volando.

—¡Estúpido! —dijo el Pecador dándole una patada en el pecho al verdadero Itachi, que estaba unos metros más atrás, haciendo que se estrellara contra un árbol. —Tus ilusiones no logran afectarme.

Itachi se levantó sorprendido, pues hasta ahora nadie se había dado cuenta de su clon de cuervos.

Enseguida se abalanzó contra su oponente para un duelo de espadas.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Rukia se levantó lentamente del piso, sus ropas estaban muy maltratadas y ella tenía algunas heridas en el rostro y cuerpo.

—Así que esa es tu habilidad, es buena. —dijo mientras se acercaba a su oponente, quien sonrió detrás de la máscara. —Soy Rukia kuchiki. —le habló con mirada orgullosa. —la persona que va a derrotarte.

Deidara bufó molesto por la arrogancia que denotaba la chica, pero él sabía que se la quitaría muy pronto.

El pecador lanzó nuevamente dos figuras de pájaro hacía la Shinigami.

—Veamos que puedes hacer. —dijo Deidara mientras veía a sus creaciones acercarse velozmente a la chica de cabello negro.

Rukia alzó una mano.

—Hado 33: Sokatsui. —gritó con fuerza. De su mano salió una potente ráfaga de energía azul que al alcanzar a los animales de arcilla los desintegró antes de que pudieran llegar a ella.

Deidara volvió a meter sus manos en las bolsas.

—Sokatsui. —volvió a decir Rukia dirigiendo su ataque al que bajo esa mascara tenía una cabellera rubia.

Pero Deidara logró brincar hacia la izquierda esquivando el ataque. Rukia corrió hacia él y de nuevo lanzó su ataque. Deidara brinco hacia arriba y desde esa altura le lanzó tres arañas de arcilla a Rukia.

Con el Kido logró destruir a dos, pero una logró alcanzarla explotando al contacto. De nuevo la Shinigami cayó en el suelo cubriéndose el cuerpo con sus brazos cruzados.

En la tierra fue arrastrada unos metros por la fuerza del impacto. Cuando al fin se detuvo y abrió los ojos, vio que su oponente caía hacia ella con una pierna alzada, lista para darle un golpe.

Rukia logró detenerlo colocando su katana en posición horizontal y ejerciendo presión logró lanzar a Deidara hacia atrás. Pero enseguida Deidara tomó impulso y corrió hacia ella, al estar cerca se elevó un poco y le lanzó una patada a la cara, Rukia nuevamente la detuvo con su espada, justo como quería el pecador.

Deidara entonces aprovechó y le lanzó una pequeña bomba con figura de grillo que se pegó a un costado de Rukia.

El pecador se separó enseguida con una risa burlona.

El insecto explotó enseguida.

—¡Ah! —gritó Rukia con dolor mientras caía de rodillas al suelo arenoso. Una manga de su traje ya había desaparecido, otras rasgaduras habían aparecido en el resto y ella sangraba de un brazo y de un costado.

Rukia respiraba agitada. Deidara aprovechó su debilidad e hizo varias figuras de arcilla lanzándoselas de inmediato.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Ichigo logró atajar con su espada varios shuriken lanzados por su adversario, cuando escuchó el grito de Rukia.

Se alejó con un salto hacia atrás para voltear a verla, estaba de rodillas en el suelo.

—Rukia. —murmuró preocupado al verla en mal estado. Después vio con terror como su oponente le tiraba unos muñecos y estos causaron una gran explosión al tocar a la Shinigami.

El miedo lo invadió y en ese momento se olvidó de su oponente para correr hacia su amiga, sin embargo apenas había avanzado un poco cuando frente a él aparecieron varias hojas de papel flotando en el aire, semejándose a una pared.

—No se te olvide que estas peleando contra mí. —le dijo la mujer a su espalda.

Inmediatamente las hojas de papel se trasformaron en pequeños puñales que se dirigieron hacia Ichigo.

Utilizando a Zanguetsu logró atajar a varios de ellos, haciendo que cayeran al suelo, a otros los esquivaba con Shunpo. Luchaba desesperadamente, pues necesitaba saber cómo estaba Rukia.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Itachi y su oponente luchaban ferozmente con las espadas, con cada choque el ruido metálico se escuchaba y unas chispas se producían.

El pecador agarró su katana en forma diagonal y luego de hacerla hacia atrás para tomar impulso, la dejó caer sobre Itachi, este colocó su espada en horizontal y sujetándola con las dos manos logró sostener el ataque, pero su oponente desapareció de su vista para reaparecer atrás de él elevándose un poco sobre el piso, luego le dio una patada en la espalda que mandó a Itachi a volar unos metros hacia adelante.

Itachi colocó una mano en el suelo para detenerse y al momento giró sobre su mano para recibir con una patada a su contrincante que se había aproximado hacía él.

El pecador logró detenerse en el aire y luego bajo al suelo.

—Eres muy bueno muchacho. —exclamó el pecador mientras Itachi se ponía de pie. —dime tu nombre. —sus palabras sonaron más a una exigencia que una petición.

—Itachi Uchiha. —respondió el ninja por educación más que nada, además en el tiempo que había convivio con los Shinigamis conoció esa costumbre suya de querer saber el nombre de sus contrincantes.

—Soy Kaname Tosen. —mencionó el pecador preparando su Zanpakuto para atacar. —recuérdalo bien.

Tosen se lanzó contra Itachi enfrascándose los dos en un duelo con las katanas, alternando con algunas patadas tratando de agarrar desprevenido al adversario.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Deidara vio con satisfacción como sus bellas creaciones habían explotado en la Shinigami. Ya estaba gozando su triunfo sobre ella cuando se percató, al desaparecer el humo de la explosión, que Rukia seguía con vida.

Estaba de pie mirándolo fijamente. Momentos antes de que las bombas llegaran a ella, logró cubrirse con el escudo de Kido evitando que la explosión la dañara.

—Veo que no será tan fácil derrotarte. —dijo el pecador. —pero veamos si puedes con esto. —dijo mostrándole las bocas de sus palmas, las cuales a una velocidad sorprendente crearon varias insectos que salieron volando hacia Rukia.

Rukia corrió hacia ellos y utilizando el hado número 31 se encargó de cada uno de ellos.

Deidara veía como sus queridas obras de arte eran destruidas, se preparó para atacar su oponente, sin embargo en un descuido la perdió de vista.

Cuando la volvió a ver ya era muy tarde, pues Rukia estaba frente a él.

—Raikoho. —dijo Rukia colocando su mano a la altura del abdomen del pecador, una enorme onda de energía eléctrica amarilla impactó en el cuerpo de Deidara.

—¡Ah! —gritó el chico mientras era expulsado hacia atrás, chocando contra una enorme piedra.

Rukia se quedó en su lugar mirando al pecador en el suelo. A su vez ella estaba siendo observada por dos pares de ojos.

Byakuya no se mostraba sorprendido al contrario, estaba orgulloso de las habilidades de su hermana. Luego se concentró en el Hollow que tenía enfrente cortando su máscara con un rápido movimiento de su Zanpakuto.

Sasuke si estaba algo sorprendido, pues no pensaba que ella pudiera hacer uso de ese poder. Pensando que no era una inútil después de todo, regresó a su actividad de eliminar Hollows con su katana.

Deidara se levantó adolorido y muy enojado.

—Ahora sí me las pagaras. —le gritó enojado apuntándole con el dedo.

Después de eso hizo más figuras de arcilla que comenzaron a atacar a Rukia, ella comenzó a saltar para esquivarlas mientras las destruía con el hado 31.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Ichigo seguía bloqueando los ataques de papel de su oponente, pero ya se había cansado de eso. Así que sostuvo fuertemente la empuñadura de su arma y la hizo retroceder un poco.

—Getsuga Tensho. —gritó haciendo que una potente energía azul en forma de media luna saliera disparada de su arma.

El ataque de Ichigo desintegró el ataque de papel de su atacante y se dirigió a ella, sin embargo la chica apenas y tuvo tiempo de desintegrarse en hojas de papel para salvarse del ataque, aunque una parte de ella resultó herida.

El Getsuga Tensho siguió su curso haciendo una gran grieta en el suelo y acabando con algunos Hollows a su paso.

—¡Eso fue sorprendente! —exclamó Naruto viendo a Ichigo, él acababa de eliminar a un Hollow con su rasengan. Sasuke se puso junto a él con un salto. —¿Viste eso Teme? —le preguntó.

—Sí, y yo que creía que no tenia habilidades. —comentó el Uchiha menor.

Y ahora que se fijaba bien, la espada del chico era diferente a las otras, era de un tamaño mucho más grande. Se imaginó que el chico tenía que tener gran fuerza para poder levantarla.

Bufó molesto. Si tan sólo no tuviera el sello que limitaba su poder podría enseñarles a esos Shinigamis que tan fuerte era Sasuke Uchiha.

Enojado como estaba, se alejó de Naruto para descargar su furia contra los Hollows que ya estaban reduciéndose en números.

Naruto se quedó viendo al pecador que ahora se estaba reagrupando frente a Ichigo.

—Konan. —susurró con pesadez. La reconoció por su inconfundible técnica. Se sentía mal al ver que la chica era aliada de los que buscaban la destrucción de la tierra, no entendía que había pasado con ella.

En eso una enorme mano de Hollow lo golpeó de un lado haciéndolo rodar por el suelo.

—Eso no se vale. —le gritó Naruto poniéndose de pie y sobándose la espalda. No era justo que lo agarrara distraído. —Ahora te enseñaré a no meterte con Naruto Uzumaki. —dijo haciendo un Rasengan en su mano y corriendo hasta el Hollow.

Konan se reagrupó casi en su totalidad, pues le faltaba el brazo derecho.

Ella le lanzó a Ichigo ataques con papel con sellos explosivos, sin embargo el chico aumento su Reiatsu y logró protegerse para no salir lastimado.

Después Ichigo lanzó una nueva ráfaga de Reiatsu de menor tamaño que la anterior. Le dio de lleno a la pecadora, sin embargo sólo papeles blancos se disolvieron.

Ichigo se giró sintiendo una presencia detrás de él, pero Konan fue más rápida y le propinó una patada en las costillas haciéndolo retroceder. Ichigo vio como el brazo perdido de Konan se regeneraba de nuevo.

Konan alzó los dos brazos y empezó a reunir varias hojas de papel que comenzaron a girar en círculo formando un chakram de papel, que fue lanzado con gran velocidad hacia el Shinigami.

El chakram, de gran filo por las orillas, giraba velozmente hacia el chico.

Ichigo saltó hacia un costado, pero el arma de papel se detuvo momentáneamente y giró hacia Ichigo.

Él usando Shunpo cambiaba de dirección, pero el Chakram también lo hacía.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Yoruichi haciendo uso de su gran velocidad y fuerza acababa fácilmente con los Hollows a través de patadas que rompían sus máscaras o de puñetazos que los hacían desaparecer.

Renji hacía lo propio con su Shikai activado para lograr acabar con un mayor número de Hollows.

Byakuya no tenía dificultad para acabarlos con su Zanpakuto sellada y su shunpo.

Naruto utilizaba el Rasengan combinado con su Jutsu de clones.

Sasuke utilizaba el Chidori y de vez en cuando el Katon.

Y Sakura Utilizaba sus puños cargados de chakra.

La Kunoichi ya había acabado a un Hollow parecido a una lagartija y se distrajo viendo la lucha de Rukia con Deidara.

Así que no reparó en el Hollow volador que se aproximaba a ella. Este la tomó por los hombros y se elevó un poco.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Sakura agitando sus brazos para tratar de zafarse de su captor sin éxito, pues sus manotazos daban al aire.

—¡Sakura! —gritó Sasuke que corrió hacia ella. Por su costado vio pasar una luz blanca que impactó en el Hollow y lo destruyó, terminando así con el último Hollow, por lo que Sakura cayó de sentón en el duro suelo.

—¡Auch! —gritó la muchacha.

—¿No puedes tener más cuidado? —le preguntó molesto Sasuke parado frente a ella.

Sakura levantó la cara para verlo, la mirada de él era indescifrable.

—Si no vas a concentrarte en la lucha será mejor que salgas del campo de batalla.

A Sakura le dolieron sus palabras, ¿por qué él no la valoraba como Kunoichi?

—Creo que no le deberías de hablar así a una dama. —dijo la tranquila voz de Byakuya, que se había puesto junto a él y que le extendió la mano a Sakura.

Ella lo pensó un poco, pero después aceptó la ayuda del Shinigami, con algo de pena. Sasuke sólo observó impasible.

—Deberías de dejar de ser una molestia Sakura. —Señaló Sasuke con amargura.

—Y tú deberías de dejar de ser un idiota arrogante. —le contestó furiosa y se alejó caminando a prisa cruzándose con Naruto en el camino.

Byakuya y Sasuke se miraron fijamente.

—No deberías tratarla así. —dijo Byakuya.

—No es tu asunto. —respondió Sasuke.

—Quizá sí. —se limitó a contestar y caminó hacia donde estaban Yoruichi, Renji y Sakura viendo la pelea de los demás.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura – chan Teme? —preguntó Naruto.

Sasuke no contestó. Sin embargo se quedó viendo como Sakura hablaba con ese Shinigami de cabello negro y que le caía tan mal.

Después Naruto y Sasuke también prestaron atención a las batallas que se estaban dando.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Tosen estaba parada frente a Itachi a unos cuatro metros de distancia, aunque habían hecho gran esfuerzo físico ninguno mostraba señales de agotamiento.

—Creo que es momento de ponerse más serios. —dijo Tosen agarrando su Zanpakuto con una mano y extendiéndola hacia abajo. —Suzumuchi Nishiki: Benihiko. —dijo, su espada vibro momentáneamente y después Tosen movió su espada alrededor de él en forma de circulo creando un camino de varias espadas.

Itachi no mostró sorpresa y se concentró en su enemigo. Tosen le lanzó las espadas.

Itachi con rápidos movimientos las esquivó y a otras las bloqueó con su espada. Sin embargó todavía quedaban varias que se dirigían a él.

Así que utilizando varios sellos, creó un poderoso Katon que al colapsar contras las espadas las derritió. Después Itachi lanzó otro directo a Kaname, quien aunque intentó detenerlo con su espada, recibió algunos daños.

Kaname sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil como pensaba. Pero tampoco consideraba prudente usar su mejor arma, así que lamentablemente tenía que recurrir a "eso", aunque no le gustara.

—Bankai. —pronunció.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Deidara había tratado inútilmente de atacar a Rukia con sus bombas, pues ella las destruía con Kido. Pero todavía le quedaban dos recursos más, así que siguiendo sus planes, empezó a correr hacia una parte alejada de ahí, sin arboles.

Rukia lo siguió. Deidara sin dejar de correr, volteó hacia atrás y le lanzó una bomba en forma de araña, Rukia la golpeó con su espada, haciéndola explotar.

Deidara aprovechó y brincó alejándose del lugar.

Rukia se detuvo a causa de la explosión, pues la aturdió un poco.

—Ahora estas atrapada. —dijo Deidara desde una distancia considerable.

Rukia avanzó un paso, pero algo debajo de ella explotó, causándole algunas heridas, no graves ya que ella pudo saltar con un Shunpo.

—Estas rodeada de mis minas explosivas. —informó el pecador. —Así que ahora como saldrás de esto Shinigami. —preguntó riendo Deidara.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Ichigo se cansó de ser perseguido por esa arma, que algunas veces había impactado con él y lo había herido.

Así que de nuevo uso el Getsuga Tensho y lo eliminó.

Konan vio que su enemigo no era fácil de vencer, así que creó una barrera de miles de hojas de papel que fueron lanzadas hacia Ichigo, envolviéndolo.

Ichigo se vio rodeado de las hojas y se percató que están tenían un sello negro.

A la distancia los Shinigamis y ninjas vieron como Ichigo estaba siendo envuelto por cientos de papeles que giraban a su alrededor y de cómo estos crearon una fuerte explosión.

* * *

—¿Quién les gustaría que ganara Itachi o Tosen?

* * *

**Saludos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**


	6. Unión de poderes

**LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO, LOS DE NARUTO PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO. **

**Advertencias: **Contiene OoC.

Gracias: **Maxuel95: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo,** o0 Viech 0o: **Hola muchas gracias por comentar y pues disculpa la gran demora con la actualización, **HOTARU SATURN BLACK**: Jajaja pues ¿quién puede resistirse a Byakuya Kuchiki? Y más en una de mis historias XD (en verdad trato de no tener favoritismos, pero al final creo que termino cediendo),** ALEXZHA: **Gracias por comentar y leer la historia,** EthereldCrow:** Hola muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra saber que la historia te agrada. Y trataré de no poner muy explícito el Sasusaku, aunque no te puedo prometer nada porque mi lado cursi es muy propenso a salir a relucir, **KaguyaMoon:** Me alegra que te guste la historia. Me pones en un gran predicamento, porque por lo regular trato de complacer las peticiones de los lectores, pero con Itachi ya tengo algo planeado, que se verá en el próximo capítulo, espero que no te moleste que por el momento no pueda cumplir tu petición. **Mery-chan:** Hola muchas gracias por comentar, espero te guste este capítulo.

* * *

**LAS SIETE PUERTAS DEL INFIERNO**

**Capítulo 6.- Unión de poderes.**

Las personas que no estaban luchando veían atentamente como sus compañeros se desempeñaban en la pelea contra los Pecadores. Estaban sorprendidos de las habilidades que ahí se demostraban, pues los ataques y formas de luchar eran diferentes a los que acostumbraban

Una explosión se escuchó a unos metros de ellos, en las profundidades del bosque.

—¡Rukia! —exclamó el chico de tatuajes, pues la explosión provenía del lugar por el que se había ido ella tras su enemigo.

Byakuya miró en esa dirección y se concentró en buscar el Reiatsu de su hermana.

—Está bien. —mencionó él al sentirla, aunque un poco debilitada.

En ese momento se acercaron Naruto y Sasuke.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntaron al ver que una enorme esfera negra cubría el espacio en el que estaban Itachi y el ex capitán del escuadrón ocho.

—Es el Bankai de Tosen. —comentó Yoruichi.

—¿Bankai? —preguntó Sakura.

—Es la liberación completa de nuestra Zanpakuto, lo que nos permite aumentar nuestros poderes. —informó Renji.

Los ninjas se preocuparon por Itachi, aunque sabían que él era uno de los mejores ninja de Konoha.

En ese momento una explosión se escuchó, a un costado.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Ichigo se vio rodeado de centenares de hojas de papel, las cuales a una orden de Konan hicieron explosión. No le dio tiempo más que de cubrirse con un poco de Reiatsu y con sus brazos.

Konan vio el gran impactó que causó la explosión, estaba claro que nadie podría sobrevivir a ella. Poco a poco el viento y el polvo fueron cesando, permitiendo ver a Ichigo de pie mirando a Konan fijamente.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó la chica al ver a su oponente con vida, aunque presentaba algunas heridas en el cuerpo.

—("Blut vene"). —pensó Ichigo mientras se miraba el cuerpo. No estaba seguro de cómo funcionaba, pero en ese momento agradeció que lo pudiera usar.

Konan de nuevo hizo aparecer detrás de ella una cortina de papeles explosivos, que revoloteaban por acción del viento.

Ichigo empuñó con fuerza su Zanpakuto, ya se había cansado de ser blanco de las explosiones. Comenzó a aumentar su Reiatsu. Una gran energía blanca comenzó a rodearlo, provocando un fuerte viento y una gran presión que rodeaban el lugar.

La chica envió la avalancha de hojas de papel hacía él.

—¡Getsuga Tensho! —exclamó al tiempo que agitaba su espada hacia adelante. El potente ataque salió directo a las hojas de papel, cuando se encontraron los ataques las hojas de papel no resistieron y terminaron por desintegrarse, la ráfaga de energía siguió su curso e impactó a Konan, haciéndole una profunda herida desde la máscara hasta el pecho.

Ella cayó de rodillas, mientras su máscara se desintegraba, alzó la vista para ver a Ichigo.

—Gracias por liberarme. —susurró débilmente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ichigo caminó hacia ella, mientras el cuerpo de Konan comenzó a desintegrase en partículas de luz.

—Cuídalas, están en peligro. —susurró la chica antes de desaparecer completamente.

Ichigo vio con sorpresa como la chica desaparecía antes sus ojos. ¿Qué es lo que quiso decir con que las cuidara? ¿A quién se refería?, no entendía nada.

Estaba agotado y herido, pero la preocupación por Rukia era más grande. Quiso ir por ella, pero Yoruichi lo detuvo.

—Ella está bien, ahora hay que atender tus heridas. —le dijo ella y se lo llevó a donde aguardaban los demás para poder curarlo.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Itachi se vio rodeado de oscuridad, de repente todos los sonidos habían cesado. Intentó encontrar a su atacante pero no sintió su presencia.

—No intentes buscarme. —escuchó la voz de Tosen detrás suyo. Se giró para verlo. —Estoy acá. —dijo el Shinigami hiriéndolo por la espalda.

—Arg. —gritó Itachi.

—Mi Bankai tiene la peculiaridad de hacer que mi contrincante pierda los sentidos. —le informó. Itachi sacó su katana y se giró a la derecha para atacar a Tosen, pero sólo cortó el aire.

—No puedes ver, ni sentir mi presencia y aunque me escuches no puedes ubicarme. —mencionó Tosen.

Itachi se quedó estático, Tosen aprovechó para atacarlo por un costado, haciéndole una herida en el hombro. El de cabello negro se llevó una mano a su herida.

Tosen comenzó a reírse. —Es mejor que te rindas de una vez y evitemos la violencia.

—Soy un Uchiha. —dijo Itachi. —y en mi vocabulario no existe la palabra rendirse. —comentó con altivez, esbozando una sonrisa de orgullo.

Tosen recordó a Zaraki momentáneamente.

—Si así lo quieres. —dijo abalanzándose de frente contra Itachi que tenía los ojos cerrados. Dirigió con fuerza su espada a su pecho, pero Itachi detuvo el golpe con su katana. Tosen no pudo ver que los ojos negros del chico se volvieron rojos con tres aspas girando en ellos.

Tosen despegó su katana tomando impulso para volver a atacarlo, pero de nuevo Itachi logró bloquearlo. El Shinigami, bajo su máscara, mostró sorpresa.

—Así que ya activaste tu Sharingan. —comentó Tosen saltando hacia atrás. —en ese caso no tiene sentido que siga utilizando el Bankai. —dijo mientras volvía a la normalidad su espada y la gran esfera negra desaparecía.

Itachi no mostró sorpresa porque él supiera de su habilidad.

Sin perder tiempo Tosen volvió a atacarlo esta vez, por su Sharingan activado, Itachi mostraba mayor velocidad en atajar los golpes.

Decidió que era tiempo de acabar con eso así que creyó conveniente utilizar el Genjutsu con su oponente, lo haría caer en una de sus ilusiones.

Sin embargo se sorprendió de que Tosen siguiera atacándolo como si nada.

—¿Por qué no funciona mi Genjutsu? —preguntó en voz alta.

—No te molestes en intentarlo. —comentó Tosen. —Soy ciego. —le informó mientras bloqueaba el ataque de Itachi. —tus ilusiones no me afectan.

Itachi reconoció que era un guerrero sorprendente.

Ellos se enfrascaron en una lucha muy pareja, chocando espadas e intercambiando rápidas patadas.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

—Estas rodeada de mis minas explosivas. —informó el pecador. —Así que ahora ¿cómo saldrás de esto Shinigami? —preguntó riendo Deidara. —Si das un paso más las minas explotaran.

Rukia sonrió con arrogancia.

—En ese caso basta con no pisarlas. —comentó.

Rukia tomó impulso y luego se elevó en el aire, de ahí brincó hasta donde estaba Deidara, que estaba sorprendido por esa habilidad. Rukia lo tomó desprevenido y le hizo un corte en el pecho.

—Arg. —se quejó Deidara mientras lanzaba un pequeño insecto a Rukia, ella brincó hacia atrás para evitar la explosión, permitiéndole a Deidara retroceder. —Bien tendré que usar algo más fuerte contigo. —le informó Deidara metiendo sus manos a los bolsos.

Rukia quedó atenta a sus movimientos. Deidara sacó sus manos y luego las junto, de ellas empezó a salir una gran cantidad de arcilla blanca, hizo unos sellos y después de una nube de humo apareció detrás de él un enorme dragón hecho de arcilla.

—Veamos que puedes hacer contra mi gran obra. —dijo Deidara mientras con un salto se subía a la espalda del dragón.

El animal de arcilla abrió el hocico y lanzó una réplica de él de menor tamaño. Rukia utilizó el Shunpo para poder esquivarlo. El animal explotó formando un gran cráter en el suelo.

—Tendré que demostrarte la verdadera forma de mi Zanpakuto. —le dijo Rukia a la vez que tomaba su katana con la mano derecha. —Baila Sode no Shirayuki. —susurró mientras giraba lentamente su espada, la cual fue creciendo y tornándose blanca.

—Aunque esa espada se transformó no creo que te sirva de mucho. —dijo el chico con desdén.

El dragón volvió a lanzarle dos dragones de arcilla.

Rukia colocó su espada, a un costado de ella, de manera horizontal apuntando a los dragones.

—Tsugi no mai, Hakuren. —gritó. De la hoja de su Zanpakuto se formó un poderoso ataque de nieve que congeló a los dos dragones. Deidara tuvo que elevarse para evitar ser alcanzado por el ataque.

—¡Rayos! —se quejó el chico al ver sus criaturas destruidas.

Desde arriba volvió a lanzar su ataque a la Shinigami, pero ella las destruía todas con la segunda danza.

Rukia le dirigió ese ataque a Deidara, pero él logró esquivarlo y aterrizó en el piso después de lanzar un dragón que Rukia no pudo esquivar por completo y explotó cerca de ella. Pero contrario a lo que creía, Rukia logró sobrevivir protegiéndose con una capa de hielo, que gracias a su último entrenamiento ya era capaz de hacer.

Fue momento del contraataque de parte de Rukia, quien utilizó la primera danza. El Akatsuki al ver que un círculo de blanco se formaba debajo de él se elevó en el aire, pensando que estaría a salvo.

Pero enseguida una torre de hielo se formó congelando todo a su paso. Después la torre se rompió, y Deidara con ella.

Rukia desactivó su Shikai y guardó su espada. Se permitió respirar un poco antes de emprender su regreso. Estaba fatigada y con heridas hechas por las explosiones.

Estaba preocupada por Ichigo pues había notado la gran explosión que se había formado donde él estaba.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Itachi utilizó los sellos y atacó a Tosen con la gran bola de fuego, pero él la detuvo con el escudo de Kido. Después Tosen lo atacó con kido, pero Itachi podía esquivar la gran energía roja.

La pelea estaba muy pareja, ambos eran fuertes y veloces. Habían intercambiado varios golpes por lo que los dos estaban heridos.

—Bien, te enseñaré mi poder Hollow. —comentó Tosen. Se llevó la mano a la cara y ya estaba a punto de aparecer su máscara Hollow cuando una voz se escuchó en el lugar.

—¡Detente Tosen! —ordenó la voz de mujer. —Es tiempo de regresar.

Los Shinigamis y ninjas se sorprendieron por igual, buscaron en todos lados la dueña de la voz, pero sin éxito. Ichigo e Itachi la reconocieron como la que habían escuchado anteriormente.

—Eres afortunado Itachi Uchiha. —dijo Tosen guardando su Zanpakuto. —podrás vivir un tiempo más.

Itachi cerró los puños con enojo y estaba dispuesto a atacarlo, pero se detuvo al ver aparecer detrás de Tosen unas llamas rojas, en las cuales entró el ex Shinigami y desapareció. Después las llamas se extinguieron.

Itachi comenzó a respirar agitadamente, estaba cansado pero satisfecho de haber tenido una buena pelea.

Sakura se acercó corriendo y comenzó a curarlo.

Los demás se reunieron con él. Se alegraron al ver que Rukia se les unió.

Intercambiaron comentarios sobre las batallas y la extraña voz que escucharon. Ichigo le informó que ya la habían escuchado antes, también les dijo lo que escuchó de Konan.

Byakuya y Yoruichi se miraron, pues habían entendido a lo que se refería. Sakura bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior, pues aunque no estaba segura, suponía que el sello que tenía era por algo. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por Sasuke, al que se le hizo raro. Rukia mantuvo la mirada en Ichigo, quien fue el único que se dio cuenta que denotaba preocupación, acordó preguntarle a ella después.

—Imagino que se refería a las almas que van a ser sacrificadas. —comentó Sasuke después de escuchar a Ichigo.

—No Teme. —replicó Naruto. —No serán sacrificadas, nosotros las vamos a salvar. —dijo con determinación. Ichigo asintió.

—¿Qué no lo ven? —preguntó él. —lo mejor es encontrar a esas personas y eliminarlas, así evitaremos que los demonios tengan un cuerpo que habitar.

Salvo Byakuya, ningún presente entendía cómo podía hablar con esa frialdad y dureza. El capitán lo entendía porque seguramente si no se tratara de su hermana también opinaría lo mismo que él.

—No digas tonterías. —lo encaró Ichigo. —No dejaré que ningún inocente muera. —dijo sujetándolo de la ropa.

Miradas ónix y avellanas se sostuvieron con valentía.

Todos estaban atentos a cualquier falso movimiento de sus amigos prestos para intervenir en caso necesario.

—¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer? —preguntó Sasuke quitando la mano de Ichigo.

—Mataré a todos los pecadores y destruiré las puertas. —los ojos del Shinigami brillaban con determinación y seguridad.

Sasuke sólo bufó y volteó el rostro. No le cabían dudas de que Naruto y él eran muy parecidos, tan ingenuos que creían que todo podían solucionarlo con sólo quererlo, y si estaba en lo cierto Ichigo también sería igual de persistente.

—Recuerden que estamos del mismo lado. —comentó Sakura terminando de curar a Rukia, quien había aceptado la petición de la Kunoichi aunque no le parecía necesario. —es mejor no gastar energía con peleas innecesarias. —los demás asintieron.

—Es mejor pensar sobre que vamos a hacer ahora. —indicó Rukia.

—Sólo queda destruir la puerta. —mencionó Byakuya con tono solemne.

—Tenemos que idear un plan para entrar a la cueva. —comentó Itachi. —no sabemos a los peligros con los que nos enfrentaremos.

Todos estaban tan concentrados que no notaron las miradas que cruzaron Ichigo y Naruto.

—Además no sabemos cómo destruir la puerta. —agregó Sasuke.

—Podemos atacarla todos a la vez. —sugirió Renji.

—Creo que sería mejor llamar a Urahara. —opinó Yoruichi.

—¡Yo la destruiré primero! —escucharon el grito de Naruto.

—¡No, lo haré yo! —gritó Ichigo.

—O podemos correr como idiotas y sin un plan. —dijo Sasuke señalando a Ichigo y Naruto que corrían al interior de la cueva, el primero con su Zanpakuto en la mano y el otro con un Rasengan.

Todos bufaron resignados, sus amigos no cambiaban.

Caminaron hacia la entrada de la cueva y entraron con cuidado y muy atentos. El interior estaba oscuro así que Rukia hizo una esfera de luz para alumbrarse e Itachi activó su Sharingan. Recorrieron el interior por varios metros hasta que en lo más profundo de la cueva encontraron a Naruto e Ichigo parados frente a una gran puerta de madera localizada en una de las paredes de la cueva, en la cual estaba tallado un esqueleto.

—Hemos intentado destruirla con nuestros ataques pero no ha funcionado. —comentó Ichigo sin despegar su vista de la puerta.

Itachi, Renji, Rukia y Sasuke también intentaron destruirla, pero ningún ataque funcionó.

—¿Y si combinamos nuestros poderes? —preguntó Naruto. —Recuerden la profecía. —exclamó entusiasmado.

Los demás se miraron entre sí para ver quien se atrevería a desengañar a Naruto, que no borraba la sonrisa del rostro.

—No creo que eso funcione Dobe. — Sasuke se animó a hablar.

—No seas pesimista. —pidió el chico rubio. —hay que intentarlo, estoy seguro que lo que dice la profecía es cierto, Urahara no tiene por qué mentir.

—Sólo gastaremos energía a lo tonto. —volvió a replicar Sasuke.

—No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos. —insistió el rubio. —yo creo que si unimos fuerzas podremos hacerlo. —sonrió de forma radiante.

—De acuerdo, intentémoslo. —comentó Ichigo, después de todo no tenían nada que perder.

Sasuke no quería hacerlo, pero Naruto fue tan insistente que lo desesperó y terminó aceptando.

Los tres se pararon en línea frente a la puerta, los demás se retiraron un poco. Todos tenían las esperanzas puestas en ellos.

Naruto comenzó a formar una bola de energía en su mano.

Ichigo comenzó a concentrar su Reiatsu en Zanguetsu.

Sasuke formó sellos con las manos.

—¡Rasengan!

—¡Getsuga Tensho!

—Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu

Los tres exclamaron y al mismo tiempo la gran bola de energía azul, el Reiatsu blanco y la bola de fuego hicieron su aparición y cuando se encontraron se fusionaron en un poderoso ataque que impactó contra la puerta, creando una fuerte explosión que hizo a la cueva cimbrarse.

Ichigo y Sasuke se desanimaron al ver que la puerta estaba intacta, pero Naruto seguía confiando.

—¡Miren! —exclamó Naruto, los otros dos chicos alzaron la vista.

En la puerta comenzó a aparecer una grieta, que poco a poco fue haciéndose más grande, hasta que al final la puerta terminó por quebrarse y desaparecer en escombros.

Casi todos mostraron alegría por ese hecho, exceptuando Byakuya y Sasuke que permanecieron serios, aunque internamente se alegraron de ese hecho.

Con ánimos renovados Shinigamis y Ninjas regresaron a Konoha para descansar un poco antes de emprender la búsqueda de la siguiente puerta.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Mientras tanto, en lo más profundo del infierno, dos personas observan a través de unas llamas rojas a Ichigo y los demás.

—¿Por qué permitiste que eliminaran la puerta tan fácil? —preguntó un hombre de cabello rubio hasta los hombros y de ojos verdes.

—Para que se confíen. —contestó la mujer de largos cabellos rojos y ojos azules.

En las llamas se observaba a Sakura y Rukia, que caminaban juntas e intercambiaban algunos comentarios sobre las técnicas de curación que conocían.

—¿Crees que ellas nos sirvan? —preguntó el hombre.

—Por supuesto, ellas nos ayudaran a regresar al mundo de los vivos. —dijo con una maligna sonrisa. —Pero aún nos falta algo. —añadió la mujer, en las llamas se apreciaba el rostro de Sasuke. —Y él nos va a ayudar.

* * *

**Siento mucho la tardanza y lo corto del capítulo, pero he sufrido de un bloqueo de inspiración.**

**No me pude decidir por un ganador entre Itachi y Tosen. Me gusta el Uchiha pero considero que Tosen es alguien poderoso, así que mejor lo dejé en empate. Quizá más adelante haya revancha.**

**Saludos.**


	7. Convivencia

**LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO, LOS DE NARUTO PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO. **

**Advertencias: **Contiene OoC.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios: **Otonashi Saya, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Mery-chan, Akisa, Maxuel95, EnriqueArizael, Tensa Suigetsu.**

* * *

**LAS SIETE PUERTAS DEL INFIERNO**

**Capítulo 7.- Convivencia.**

Una hermosa mujer rubia y de ojos marrones se encontraba sentada tras su escritorio con las manos entrelazadas y su mentón apoyado en ellas, escuchaba atentamente a la mujer morena que estaba sentada frente a ella y narraba lo sucedido con los Pecadores y la puerta del infierno.

De vez en cuando veía de reojo al hombre de cabello negro y semblante serio que estaba sentado junto a Yoruichi y que no dejaba de ver a la morena.

—Me alegra que todo haya salido bien. —comentó Tsunade al terminar de escuchar a la Shinigami. —pero me preocupa que hubiera sido tan fácil eliminar esa puerta. —se recargó en su asiento y posó su vista en Byakuya.

—Nosotros también pensamos lo mismo. —dijo Byakuya con solemnidad. —Creo que ellos traman algo, por eso será mejor empezar de una vez con la búsqueda de la siguiente puerta.

—¡Oh Byakuya! no seas tan desconsiderado. —intervino Yoruichi con tono jovial. Él alzó una ceja. —los chicos acaban de pasar por duras peleas y están cansados, necesitan comer y relajarse para estar listos para lo que viene. Tú también necesitas desestresarte un poco. —comentó ella viéndolo a los ojos.

Byakuya huyó de esos ojos dorados y volteó a ver a Tsunade. No podía sostenerle la mirada pues un recuerdo incómodo para él llegó a su memoria.

—Coincido con Yoruichi, aunque es importante encontrar las siguientes puertas también deben pensar en que ustedes necesitan recuperarse de las heridas. —dijo la Hokage.

—Está bien será como quieran. —cedió Byakuya. —¿Dónde está Urahara? —preguntó pues desde que llegaron no lo había visto.

—Dijo que tenía que resolver unos asuntos y se fue hace rato. —comentó Tsunade. —pero mientras tanto podemos brindar un poco. —dijo sacando de uno de los cajones una botella de Sake y poniéndola sobre la mesa.

—No gracias. —dijeron al unísono los Shinigamis.

Tsunade se alzó de hombros y decepcionada volvió a guardar la botella en el cajón, no entendía porque se mostraban tan renuentes a tomar un poco.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Mientras tanto en la sala de reuniones se encontraban todos los Shinigamis y Shinobis restantes. El ambiente en general era ameno.

En la gran mesa de madera se encontraban sentados Renji junto a Ichigo con Naruto y Sakura frente a ellos. Conversaban sobre los sucesos del día, bueno excepto Ichigo quien se mantenía ajeno a ellos. Naruto y Renji externaron su preocupación por no saber nada sobre las almas destinadas a ser sacrificadas. Sakura se sentía culpable, pues estaba consciente de que ella era una de esas almas.

Ichigo no participaba en la conversación pues su vista estaba fija en Rukia e Itachi que estaban parados frente a una ventana observando la aldea.

Rukia puso su mano sobre la mano del Uchiha mayor, que estaba apoyada en el alfeizar de la ventana, y le sonrió cálidamente. Itachi sonrió y movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

Ichigo sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver ese intercambio de miradas, pero no sabía porque. Lo único que entendía era que le molestaba ver a ese chico tan cerca de ella. No estuvo consciente de la energía oscura que le rondaba en el tobillo.

—¿Tu qué opinas Ichigo? —la voz de Renji hizo que dejara de ver a los de cabello negro y le prestara atención a su amigo.

—¿Eh? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Estamos pensando que podemos hacer con las personas destinadas al sacrificio. —comentó Renji.

—Ya lo dije antes, las salvaré. —sentenció el chico.

Sakura se alegró al ver que Naruto sonrió al escuchar al Shinigami y también exclamó que protegería a esas personas. Le gustaba verlo feliz y se prometió cuidar esa sonrisa hasta el momento en que ella misma se encargara de hacerlo sufrir, una vez más.

Porque lo sabía, por el bien de Konoha y de la humanidad, ella debía morir. Con su muerte evitaría que un demonio regresara a la tierra.

Sakura regresó a la conversación.

Sasuke se encontraba parado frente a la ventana de un costado, mirando como el cielo comenzaba a pintarse de tonos naranjas y el sol se ocultaba lentamente.

No había pasado desapercibido para él el reciente intercambio de miradas de su hermano y esa Shinigami, lo que lo hizo recordar aquel evento con ella e Itachi.

.

.

_Sasuke se detuvo frente a Rukia._

—_Sólo no te metas conmigo o lo pagarás caro. —le dijo Sasuke poniéndole un Kunai en la garganta, pero Rukia siguió con su pose altiva a pesar de su aire amenazante._

_La verdad que esa chica lo había sacado de sus casillas, le molestaba que no le tuviera respeto y todavía estaba molesto por la forma en la que se había referido a Itachi, para empezar ¿Cómo sabía de él?, estaba por interrogarla cuando sintió una mano sobre su muñeca._

—_No digas eso Sasuke. —dijo el hombre enmascarado bajándole la mano para librar el cuello de la Shinigami. Sasuke abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al reconocer la voz. —O aunque seas mi hermano no dudaré en enfrentarme a ti. —dijo mientras se quitaba la máscara._

_Bien, eso no es lo que pensaba decirle a su hermano en cuanto lo viera, pero no le había gustado la forma en la que había tratado a Rukia._

—_Itachi. —susurró Sasuke con asombro. —tu estas…_

—_Muerto. —completó el hermano mayor mientras se quitaba la capa. —que mi aspecto no te engañe, ahora sólo soy un alma y si me puedes ver es gracias a la pastilla de Urahara._

_Rukia comprendió que era mejor dejarlos solos así que en silencio salió de la habitación._

—_¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó Sasuke sorprendido, pues su hermano no se veía bajo el influjo del Edo Tensei._

—_Después de morir aquí, mi alma llegó a la Sociedad de Almas y fue rescatada por Urahara, gracias a eso no perdí mi memoria. —contó Itachi. —Más tarde me puso bajo el cuidado de Rukia._

_Después le explicó a grandes rasgos como lo había cuidado y ayudado en su integración a ese nuevo mundo. _

—_Es por eso que Rukia es alguien importante para mí. —comentó Itachi al finalizar su relato._

—_¿Tanto como para enfrentarte conmigo por ella? —preguntó ofuscado Sasuke, recordando sus palabras. Itachi suspiró antes de contestar._

—_Lo que menos quiero es enfrentarme contigo, eres mi hermano y te amo. —contestó el mayor. —pero si insistes en lastimarla no me dejaras otra alternativa. _

—_¿Por qué? —preguntó Sasuke. —¿ por qué es tan importante para ti? —No podía ser sólo por haberlo ayudado, debía haber otro motivo, algo más que simple agradecimiento._

—_Porque me he enamorado de ella. —respondió Itachi después de un breve silencio. La última vez le prometió que no habría más secretos entre ellos y estaba dispuesto a cumplir su promesa._

—_Eso no puede ser. —murmuró el Uchiha menor sin salir de su asombro._

—_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy un asesino? —preguntó Itachi con dolor._

_Así pensaba al principio, él era un asesino y mal hermano, pues lo había conducido a una vida de venganza, por eso no tenía derecho a ser feliz y mucho menos a enamorarse; pero ella, Rukia, le había hecho ver lo contrario._

_Y él irremediablemente se enamoró de ella, a pesar de sus vanos intentos por no hacerlo, a pesar de que él estaba consciente de que no tenía oportunidad contra aquel chico._

—_No es eso. —Sasuke interrumpió sus pensamientos. —Sólo que ella no me gusta, no siento que este a la altura de un Uchiha._

—_Con el tiempo te darás cuenta de la gran mujer que es ella. —dijo Itachi. —y verás lo fuerte que es._

_Sasuke no respondió, estaba seguro que no cambiaría su percepción de ella. Pero por ahora dejaría ese tema de lado._

_Los dos chicos se vieron fijamente, Itachi le sonrió mostrándole que estaba feliz por estar de nuevo con él. _

—_Me alegra que regresaras a Konoha. —comentó Itachi viéndolo con orgullo. Eso le daba a entender que él había superado su sed de venganza y eso le hacía sentir menos culpable._

—_Decidí proteger Konoha por ti. —señaló Sasuke. Sabía lo mucho que Itachi quería a esa aldea y el sacrificio que había hecho por ella, así que quería honrar su memoria._

_Itachí asintió, se sentía tan orgulloso de su hermano, aunque todavía le inquietaba saber si Sasuke lo había perdonado a o no._

—_Es mejor ir con los demás. —mencionó Sasuke, toda esa situación le parecía incómoda._

—_Sí. —dijo Itachi y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta seguido de su hermano._

—_Ya te he perdonado. —mencionó Sasuke a sus espaldas._

_Itachi se giró para mirarlo y alzó una de sus manos para golpear a su hermano en la frente, como solía hacerlo._

—_No te pongas sentimental Sasu-chan. —dijo divertido, Sasuke frunció el ceño. —Estabas a punto de llorar. —se burló mientras se volteaba para retomar su camino._

—_Yo no lloro. —se quejó Sasuke a sus espaldas._

_Lo cierto era que ambos estaban felices, pues aunque faltaban cosas por hablar, se estaban dando una oportunidad para retomar sus lazos como hermanos._

.

.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que los chicos dejaran lo que estaban haciendo y voltearan a ver a quienes entraban. Eran Tsunade, Byakuya, Yoruichi y Urahara.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó con preocupación Rukia, dejando a Itachi y acercándose un poco a los recién llegados.

—No. —respondió Urahara. —el doceavo escuadrón sigue investigando todavía, pero consideramos pertinente que esta noche descansen bien y ya mañana comenzaremos la búsqueda de la siguiente puerta.

—Urahara ha traído Gigais para nosotros y ha logrado traer el cuerpo de Ichigo. —dijo Yoruichi señalando al pasillo de afuera, donde se podían observar los cuerpos artificiales y el cuerpo de Ichigo tirados en el piso y con ropas normales.

—Eso me da escalofríos. —murmuró Naruto al ver los cuerpos sin vida.

—Esta noche dormirán en la mansión Uchiha. —informó Tsunade. Naruto y Sakura abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa y enseguida miraron a su compañero de equipo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confuso Sasuke, quien se alejó de la ventana para pararse frente a la rubia.

Los Shinigamis se dieron cuenta que no serían bien recibidos.

—Esa casa es lo suficientemente grande para que todos se queden ahí. —dijo con naturalidad. — Y la única que casi cumple las exigencias del capitán Byakuya. —susurró lo último aunque el chico alcanzó a oírla.

—Me niego. —contestó Sasuke. Él no deseaba tener personas no gratas en su casa.

—No fastidies niño. —dijo Tsunade con enojo. —ya dije que se quedaran en tu casa. —después volteó a ver a los demás. —cuando estén listos él los llevara a la casa. —dijo señalando a Sasuke y después salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Sasuke se quedó con un tic en la ceja ante la conducta de la mujer de mayor autoridad en la aldea.

—Será un placer para nosotros tenerlos en nuestra casa. —comentó Itachi con amabilidad, y Sasuke supo que ya no había nada que hacer.

—Será mejor que vuelvas a tu cuerpo. —le comentó Urahara a Ichigo. El chico asintió y caminó hacia su cuerpo, lo levantó y entró en él.

Los demás Shinigamis hicieron lo mismo, sus acciones eran seguidas por tres pares de ojos que los miraban con asombro.

Yoruichi decidió convertirse de nuevo en gato.

—Itachi ¿tú no tienes un gigai? —preguntó intrigada Sakura al chico junto a ella.

—Es mejor que no me vean en la aldea. —respondió el chico. —Tendríamos que dar muchas explicaciones y recuerda que acordamos mantener en secreto todo lo concerniente a la Sociedad de Almas y las puertas del infierno.

Sakura asintió. Después todos se encaminaron al barrio Uchiha.

La noche ya había caído y la aldea era iluminada por las luces de las casas y negocios que seguían abiertos.

Los chicos caminaban despreocupadamente por las calles de la aldea para apreciarla mejor. Mientras avanzaban Itachi veía todo con nostalgia, pues no pensó que estaría de nuevo en la tierra donde nació y menos de esa forma. Cuando llegó frente a la su casa, un punzada de dolor se apoderó de su pecho.

Inevitablemente recordó aquella tragedia.

Rukia lo miró.

—Todo está bien Itachi. —le susurró a su lado. —Es momento de enfrentar los fantasmas de tu pasado y superarlos.

—Sí. —le respondió y caminó junto a ella hacia el interior de la casa.

Todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba, Sasuke se había encargado de que la reconstrucción fuera copia fiel de la original.

La estancia era amplia y en una de las paredes se podía observar el escudo Uchiha, en la pared de enfrente dos katanas cruzadas. Los invitados miraban con atención todo.

—Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos. —comentó Sakura viendo a Naruto. —dejemos que ellos se instalen en la casa.

—Será mejor que te quedes con nosotros esta noche. —dijo Yoruichi saltando del hombro de Urahara para aterrizar en el suelo.

A Sakura le tomó por sorpresa la invitación.

—¡Ah no!, tengo cosas que hacer en mi casa. —dijo un poco nerviosa, no quería incomodar a Sasuke con su presencia.

—También insisto en que te quedes. —habló Byakuya serio.

Él y Yoruichi habían platicado que era mejor que tuvieran bajo vigilancia a Rukia y Sakura, pues los enemigos podrían intentar llevárselas en cualquier momento.

Todos voltearon a ver a Byakuya con sorpresa. Sasuke con suspicacia.

—Sasuke seguramente estaría más cómodo si sabe que hay personas conocidas en la casa y no sólo nosotros. —comentó Yoruichi.

—De acuerdo. —dijo con un poco de pena. —si no te molesta. —miró a Sasuke.

—Me molestan ellos y de todas formas se van a quedar. —respondió el de cabello negro de forma fría.

Y Sakura lo tomó como un sí.

—¡Qué bien! ¡Yo también me quedaré esta noche!—exclamó Naruto autoinvitándose.

Después Itachi les enseñó sus habitaciones.

Sakura se encargó de hacer la cena junto con Renji e Ichigo, que fueron los únicos que se ofrecieron a ayudarla.

Sasuke se había negado ya que no quería cocinar para los Shinigamis. Byakuya había dicho que siendo líder de una casa noble no podía rebajarse a tales acciones y que no tenía la culpa de que el Uchiha no tuviera la solvencia económica para contratar personal, eso enojó sobremanera al anfitrión, pero gracias a Naruto no se abalanzó sobre Byakuya.

Naruto, Rukia, Yoruichi y Urahara se excusaron en que no sabían cocinar, Itachi en que estaba cansado. Aunque Sakura sabía que se debía a las emociones que estarían aglutinándose en él por estar de regreso en su casa.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

—¡Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un caballo! —exclamó Naruto mirando fascinado la comida que estaba en la mesa.

—¡Yo me comería dos caballos! —dijo Yoruichi, en su forma humana, con una gran sonrisa.

Naruto rió a carcajadas.

—Como si eso pudiera suceder, nadie come más que yo. —exclamó muy orgulloso.

Rukia e Ichigo se miraron, eso traería problemas.

—¿Estás retando a la gran Yoruichi Shihoin? —preguntó la morena. Naruto asintió con la cabeza. —Acepto tu reto niño, veamos quien come más.

Sasuke, Sakura, Renji, Rukia, Ichigo, Byakuya y Urahara tomaron cada quien uno de los tazones con comida que había en el centro de la mesa y se lo acercaron, no querían quedarse sin comer.

Después vieron anonadados y un poco asqueados, como la mujer gato y el hombre zorro libraban una batalla campal por ver quien comía más. Al final terminó siendo un empate pues la comida se había acabado.

La cena había transcurrido, pese a lo que muchos supondrían, muy relajada y amena, platicaron sobre hazañas en batalla, momentos graciosos y cosas triviales, en ningún momento tocaron el punto que los había reunido.

Los Shinigamis mayores querían que los jóvenes disfrutaran de unas cuantas horas de paz, porque no sabían que podía suceder después.

Urahara, Yoruichi y Byakuya fueron los primeros en retirarse de la mesa, necesitaban ponerse al corriente sobre lo último acontecido y aclarar algunas cosas.

—Me voy a dormir. —informó Sakura levantándose de la mesa. —Hasta mañana.

—Yo igual. —dijo Renii bostezando y estirando sus brazos para luego levantarse.

—Rukia me gustaría hablar contigo. —dijo Itachi, sentado junto a ella.

—Está bien. —respondió Rukia y se levantó de la mesa. —Nos vemos mañana.

El Uchiha mayor y la Kuchiki menor se despidieron y salieron del amplio comedor.

Sólo quedaron Ichigo, Naruto y Sasuke, sentados en ese orden en el mismo lado de la mesa.

—¡Eso me huele a amor! —exclamó Naruto. —creo que pronto el clan Uchiha tendrá un nuevo miembro.

Naruto sonreía muy feliz sin percatarse de las auras asesinas de sus acompañantes.

—Familia Uchiha- Kuchiki, no suena mal….

—¡Cállate! —gritaron al mismo tiempo Sasuke e Ichigo dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Naruto se sobó la parte afectada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Del Teme comprendo el enojo. —comentó Naruto volteando a ver a Ichigo. —¿Pero tu porque te enojas? —preguntó con intriga.

Ichigo se puso nervioso, no sabía que contestar, de hecho no sabía porque se había enojado por el comentario del rubio.

—Me voy a dormir. —dijo poniéndose de pie, prefirió esquivar la pregunta.

Mientras subía las escaleras Ichigo se encontró con Byakuya.

—Kurosaki hoy hace una bella noche, creo que deberías salir al jardín a dar una vuelta. —comentó Byakuya. —quizá te encuentres con algo muy interesante.

Al chico de cabello naranja le extrañó su comentario, pero le extrañó más todavía el repentino interés que tenía por hacer lo que él le había propuesto.

—Creo que seguiré tu consejo. —señaló Ichigo y bajó las escaleras para salir al patio de la casa.

Byakuya dibujó una sonrisa perversa y luego desapareció del lugar en medio de llamas rojas.

Minutos después Sasuke y Naruto decidieron irse a dormir, al caminar hacia sus habitaciones, en el segundo piso, pasaron frente a la de Sakura, les extraño ver la luz prendida, pues pensaron que ya estaría dormida.

Naruto se acercó a la puerta con intenciones de tocarla, pero se contuvo al escuchar voces al interior, una de ellas no era de Sakura.

—_¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? —preguntó una voz varonil dentro del cuarto._

—¿Byakuya? —susurró Naruto y se pegó a la puerta para escuchar mejor. A Sasuke también le dio curiosidad y se acercó para escuchar.

—_Sí, esto es lo que quiero. —respondió Sakura._

—_Entonces descúbrete. —ordenó el Shinigami._

—_Sí. —contestó Sakura. Aunque no la veían sus amigos estaban seguros que se encontraba nerviosa y sonrojada_.

—Voy a entrar. —balbuceó Naruto, no le gustaba nada la situación. Pero Sasuke le hizo una seña para que continuaran escuchando, seguramente era un mal entendido.

—_No pensé que fuera tan grande. —exclamó Sakura._

Muchas imágenes iban y venían en la mente de Naruto y todas subidas de tono. El silenció reinó por varios minutos el interior del cuarto, ya no lo soportaba más así que tomó la perilla. Entraría y detendría lo que fuera que Byakuya y Sakura estuvieran haciendo.

—¿Qué intentan hacer? —la voz de Yoruichi a sus espaldas los asustó. —no es bueno espiar a los demás. —dijo con un aire de diversión.

—Yoruichi. —exclamó el rubio. —Byakuya y Sakura están…

—_¡Ah! —el quejido de Sakura los interrumpió y los hizo voltear hacia la puerta_.

—_¿Quieres que me detenga? —preguntó Byakuya._

—_No, sigue. —pidió Sakura. —¡Ah!_

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ya no toleraba más nada. No dejaría que ese tipo le hiciera cosas a Sakura. Furioso pateó la puerta de la habitación y la abrió.

—Sakura. —dijo Naruto viendo a la chica que se encontraba sentada en su cama, con la bata de dormir un poco bajada dejando al descubierto su hombro derecho. Unas gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro. Byakuya estaba parado frente a ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella alzándose la bata. Estaba sorprendida de la forma en la que habían irrumpido en su cuarto, sin embargo estaba aliviada de que no alcanzaron a ver nada, pues Byakuya había sido muy rápido. —¿Por qué entran así al cuarto? —preguntó molesta poniéndose de pie.

—¿Qué te estaba haciendo él? —Naruto señaló acusadoramente al Shinigami que seguía estoico como siempre. Sasuke estaba junto a Naruto y Yoruichi detrás de ellos. —Escuchamos ruidos raros.

—Él no me estaba haciendo nada. —se defendió Sakura un poco sonrojada. —Y aunque fuera así ¿a ustedes que les importa?

—Claro que nos importa, eres nuestra amiga y tenemos que cuidarte. —comentó Naruto, Sasuke sólo asintió dándole la razón. —No queremos que Byakuya se aproveche de ti.

Sakura se molestó, como siempre creían que era una damisela en peligro. Después pidió estar sola. Tenía mucho en que pensar.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

La mañana siguiente los chicos decidieron entrenar un poco mientras esperaban a que los del escuadrón doce localizaran la siguiente puerta, por lo que en ese momento caminaban hacía uno de los campos de entrenamiento de la aldea.

Ichigo caminaba junto a Renji, iba cabizbajo, pues no se olvidaba de lo que había visto la noche anterior.

A la distancia dos personas los miraban desde la copa de un árbol.

—Es hora de iniciar con el plan. —comentó el hombre de cabello rubio con una maligna sonrisa.

—Así es, démonos prisa, estos cuerpos no resistirán mucho. —dijo la mujer de cabello rojo.

* * *

**Saludos.**


End file.
